When I'm No Longer
by Harlin
Summary: In the absence of crime, the Titans relax. Until someone aware of Raven's old prophecy tries to reopen the Gem. With Raven struggling to fight, Robin grows closer to his friend as he tries to help. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

With the wind battering against the window pane, trees casting their eerie shadows across the carpet, Raven couldn't have felt more relaxed. She always found it relaxing; something about the silent gloom made her feel secluded and in return, safe.

That late at night, Raven felt the calm in her sleep. Her breathing was slow and steady to the time of her heart. After the lull in crime since the capture of so many criminals in the downfall of Brother Blood, this relaxation had been a common feature to all of the Titans in the last three weeks. For Raven it was one of the most relaxing weeks of her life. Her whole life, pent up with the inevitability that she would destroy lives to stopping the cities never ending list of criminals, was full of responsibility. And suddenly, with nothing to occupy her time or that silent worry in the back of her mind, Raven was on the best holiday of her life.

In her dreams, she dreamed of a never ending field. So foreign to her in her city life, she lay on her back in mediation in the tall grass. It brushed her cheeks, waving delicately in her line of view. It however did not block her view of a brilliant blue sky. Every so often, she would open her eyes, examine the light clouds as they lazily drift by. In her chest, she felt the swell of content and happiness at being in her new beautiful sanctuary.

In the room next door, Robin lay awake. In the quiet of crime he felt bored and restless with nothing to search, nothing to hunt or find. He didn't mind too much at first; the relaxation was a nice holiday. In the last week however, he felt the energy usually exerted on the cities crime build up in side of him. With little release, he found it keeping him up at night. Not that he complained too much at a time like this.

In the last weeks, Raven's relaxation had caused less and less of a grip on her powers. She hadn't felt particularly angry or upset or elated. She had just felt a relaxed joy, a sort of peace. With Robin's room next door, he felt her unrestrained happiness radiate through. He lay away, contended as she, almost feeling the brush of grass against his own cheek.

Late at night, both Titans enjoyed the quiet air of peace around them. Raven, oblivious to the boy next door. Robin, feeding from and enjoying the life coming through to him. In a way, he felt closer to Raven. Through their bound with Raven being inside his mind, she already knew so much about him. Yet he felt he knew nothing about her. This small window into her happiness made him feel like he knew her a little better and, in a strange way, a bit safer. Being so private, he always felt it uneasy to know so little about someone who knew so much about him.

Robin eventually drifted to sleep, comforted by the happiness of his friend. Two Titans tied together by happiness. That was until the early hours of the morning, where the happiness of Raven would be shattered like she never expected it to.

* * *

In the meadow of her dreams, hours before daylight, the sweet air of near by flowers danced by her nose. Opening her eyes, she gazed across the vast field to find a near by ornamental pear tree. How had she not seen that before? The mysterious new tree blossomed petals before her eyes, covering every inch of its thin branches with tiny white flowers.

Slowly standing and approaching the tree, she tilted her head slightly and narrowed her eyes. Something didn't seem quite right. She had only seen these trees a handful of times before, but never in such an untamed field. Only in parks and among the houses of suburbia. Never the less, it's beauty drew her. Her misgivings were only because of its unfamiliarity.

Walking underneath it, she stared above her at the dozens of tiny flowers like a canopy over her. Fragments of sun and blue pecked through like stars, shimmering. As a gentle breeze swept through, catching her hair and floating petals, she let out a laugh. How wonderful these trees were? Trees she had until then never bothered to pay much more than a passing glance at.

She reached a hand out to gently stroke the soft petal. Stroking it gently, a light trial of smoke appeared from under her fingers. Pulling her hand back, the black flower sparked into fire, racing up the branches. Raven stumbled back and feel backwards onto the grass. The once beautiful tree was a fire above her.

The fire raced through the grass, enclosing her. Smoke covered the blue sky. All around her was fire and grey. Stumbling to her feet, she gasped and turned to examine the scenery around her. Burning, dying. Screams emerged in the distance. She spun in their direction, unaware that there had been anyone here.

Screams and burning. Smoke filling the sky and her lungs.

Her beautiful world dissolving into hell.

Raven screamed.

* * *

As she snapped awake, her scream dissolved into deep coughing. Her coughs rattled deep in her chest and her sweat soaked her hair and sheets close to her. Clawing at her throat, she struggled to grasp any air into her lungs. Fighting through the tangle of sheets, she feel out of bed with a heavy thud. Gasping she crawled across the floor until the pain in her chest could take no more.

Lying in the middle of her room, Raven dry reached in between racks of coughing. Finally, as the dizziness in her head blurred her vision, Raven managed to grasp a mouthful of air.

It wasn't enough to stop her from unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Robin woke in the morning from a pleasant deep sleep. Yawning and stretching his limbs, he glanced around his room as if something appeared to be missing. His room appeared normal, with current case notes and clues alphabetical and organised, regardless of how few there was. The few personal possessions he owned remained untouched. It took him a moment to realize that the happiness that took him to sleep was... gone.

_She must have left, _Robin assumed, gathering his things for the new day.

Walking down the hall in his red pajama pants and white singlet, he was greeted by a line already waiting for the bathroom made up of Beast Boy and Cyborg.

"Starfire! I've got tracking maintenance to do!" Cyborg complained through the door.

"Yeah! And I've got to clean the tar out of my feathers from last night!" Beast Boy interjected.

The door slid open and out step Starfire, completing the finishing touches on brushing her hair. Ignoring Cyborg and Beast Boy as they wrestled for the bathroom, she gave a shy smile to Robin as she drifted past. Robin returned it with an equally hesitant smile.

"No fair! I was next in line!" Beast Boy yelled to the closing bathroom door.

"Greetings friend," Starfire said to Robin, "I trust good dreams to you?"

"I slept well," Robin replied, "did you?"

Starfire nodded, smiled slyly and floated on her way down the hall. Robin smiled, watching her go. He did enjoy the attention she gave him very much. How he felt beyond that, well, he had been unsure for a long time. Turning toward the bathroom, he found Beast Boy grinning at him.

"Good MORNING Robin!" Beast Boy exclaimed in mock flirtation.

"Give it a rest," Robin grumbled, pushing Beast Boy against the wall and stepping into the bathroom after Cyborg. Beast Boy had no time to protest before the door slammed behind him.

* * *

It was midday when Raven awoke, lying stretched on the floor of her room. She propped herself up on her elbow and brushed the hair plastered to her face away as she tried to fight through her clouded mind. The meadow, the tree and the fire slowly made their way back to her. Her stinging throat and sore chest reminded her. Taking deep calming breathes, she gently sat up and moved to sit among the disarray of sheets on her bed.

_It was just a nightmare, _Raven repeated to herself, _just a bad dream. _

A shockingly realistic dream, she could not lie. But a dream nevertheless. What was happening in the city was petty crime at best. Although dreams like that lead her often to jump to the conclusion of darker forces influencing her, such thoughts, she concluded, were irrational. Just because she hadn't experienced a genuine nightmare in a while didn't mean she was immune to them, right?

Sighing, Raven began to pull herself together. She began by stripping her bed of her sweat soaked sheets and remaking with one of the spares in her wardrobe. Next, Raven grabbed a clean uniform and hurried down the corridor to the bathroom before anyone could see the mess she was in. She reached the bathroom undetected and quietly slipped in.

Cupping her hands under the tap, she quickly drank handfuls of water into her dry throat and aching stomach. Climbing into the shower, she began work in untangling her mattered hair.

An hour later, Raven emerged from her room looking her usual gloomy but healthy self. After dropping her items in the Titans joint laundry, she caught the elevator up to the kitchen lounge in search of some tea to sooth her burning throat. Entering the lounge, she found Beast Boy channel surfing with Cyborg absent. Starfire seemed to be in charge of today's lunch, with her stirring multiple pots of green and purple substances. Robin was either ignoring or oblivious to Starfires 'cooking,' with his head bent down reading a newspaper on the counter.

Walking behind the mess of Starfire, Raven boiled the kettle for a cup of tea. She was only detected with the clatter of cups as she reached for her usual mug.

"Good morning Raven," Robin greeted her, looking up from the paper. He felt the warmth of her dream creep back to him and he found himself smiling largely, grateful for his friends positive effect.

Oblivious to this, Raven replied emotionless, "morning."

Robins smiled dropped at the roughness of her voice. Was she getting sick? It seemed so contradictory to what he felt from her last night. He felt slightly let down. Opening his mouth to query, Raven didn't give him the chance. She instead took her tea and disappeared through the wall, back to her room.

* * *

Another quiet day, and again, another crime less day. Raven had heard the other Titans later in the evening engage in a game of stink ball. She sat in her room and listened to the thumps against the walls and the cries of Beast Boy as the others ganged up on him. She did not join them, choosing to sit in her room and meditate. She felt tired the whole afternoon and the dream had left her both emotionally fragile and paranoid. Maybe she had been too relaxed with her emotions recently and had let her guard down which caused the dream.

She stayed in her meditation for the afternoon and evening before choosing to fall asleep early while her friends laughter from the TV echoed down the hall.

In her dream, Raven found herself back in her meadow of long grass and blue sky. Peering, she found no trees and no white flowers in sight. Sighing intently, she allowed herself to relax to kneel among the grass. Breathing in deeply, she took in the smell of fresh grass. Breathing again, she caught the scent of smoke and her dream world was in flames again.

Coming in and out of sleep, Raven would find her dream meadow to only find it alight. Every time she closed her eyes, she was confronted with fire and screams. It was on her last attempt of sleep when she found among the fire a disturbing development. Nestled in the grass and flames, she bent down and picked up a Titans communicators. Her eyes widened as she darted her head around. But whose was it?

Four screams emerged from the flames, in four different locations but all recognizable Her team mates were burning around her.

Waking with a start, Raven grasped, causing her to cough on the lingering smoke in her lungs. This startling revelation dropped her barriers, shooting her panic out around her. It panned out to Robins room, where he stood at the door watching Starfire leave.


	3. Chapter 3

The Teen Titans sat in the lounge room, laughing at one of Beast Boy's trashy horror shows. The only difference being that it wasn't a good movie, it was a notoriously bad movie. The Titans burst into laughter at every obvious spout of fake blood or every half scream of the leading lady. Fighting crime so much gave them a high threshold and what was happening on the screen was so, so below standard.

Raven's absence had been noted by Robin, but only enough to briefly query. Everyone just shook their heads and no one asked further. It wasn't uncharacteristic of Raven to spend long periods in her room so no one felt the need to go too much further. Regardless, there was nothing to worry about. With most of the worlds know criminals captures, who was left to really worry about? So they left the girl to her own devices.

Approaching the end of the movie signaled bedtime as each of the Titans began to yawn wearily. As the credits rolled, each Titan got up silently, picking up any rubbish or belongings and heading their separate ways. Robin left his dishes in the pile in the sink and headed to the hall. He made it through the main door when he felt an increasing familiar alien presence beside him. He turned to see a tentative Starfire staring at him with her head cocked slightly to the side.

"Robin..." Starfire queried.

Robin stopped outside his door, reaching up to open his door as he replied, "Hey Starfire, whats up?"

"I wish to request..." she paused, a light blush crossing her cheeks, "...your company... to the large movie picture?"

"Oh..." Robin stumbled, catching onto what she meant.

He didn't know what to say. She was a pretty girl, he'd be a fool to not realize this. And it was flattering to know a pretty girl was interested in him. But he wasn't sure if he felt that way, if anything at all, about her. He looked up to see her nervous gaze, her tiny smile dropping slowly. But it was the closest thing to a holiday they had experienced in a while. Why should he not enjoy himself and loosen up? It was one data, not particularly destructive to the team.

"Sure," he said with a supportive smile.

Starfire lit up and let out a squeal, "oh good! There is this most wonderful tale about the lives of walking birds tomorrow."

"Sounds good," Robin calmly replied.

The alien gave him a gaze into his eyes, blushed and dropped her head. Not looking, she raised a hand and managed a wave. Robin waved back and, unsure if Starfire wanted anything else just standing there, just stood back staring at her. Eventually with a faint, "bye," Starfire turned and floated down the hall, tickled pink with her result. Robin just watched, a little bewildered, unsure but also flattered. Watching her make her way down the hall, he began to turn towards his room when a wave of emotion hit him like a tidal wave.

He felt the warmth of flames lick across his arms. He heard the faint screams, far away. The smoke rose in his throat, escaping in a brief cough. But most of all, he felt the bewildered panic of Raven rip through his sensibilities. Taking a gasp of air, he turned before he could think to Raven's room. Pulling his staff out of his utility belt, he jammed it into the gap in the door and pressed his weight into the staff until the automatic door swung open.

When he saw Raven sitting up in her bed, he finally managed a grasp on sanity and realized the extent of his action. His cheeks turned pink at intruding on Raven's heavily guarded privacy and the gaping dent in her door. Raven herself managed to stare up at Robin and through the haze of her mind work out the boy was there. She stared at him startled and confused, the panic and smoke making her thought hazy.

Robin judged Raven's expression while his own dropped into calculation. Raven was always so guarded with her privacy and he didn't want to intrude. Or end up with a hole in his face similar to the one he left in her door. But by the look on her face and the raw fear still prickling his nerves, he had the feeling something was really wrong. He turned back to her door and quickly checked to see if anyone had been drawn by the noise. Seeing and hearing nothing, Robin manually pulled Raven's door closed.

Turning back Robin realized Raven's room was a mess. From the very few times he had stepped inside, he had judged Raven's room to be nearly as immaculate as his own. Books and papers were now scattered around the room in no order that he could tell. What Robin hadn't figured is that every time Raven had woken that night, her powers had caused the contents of her book shelf's to fly through the air. But then again, Raven had barely noticed herself.

"Raven?" Robin questioned, walking to stand at the foot of her bed, "are you okay?"

Raven pushed her sweat soaked hair out of her eyes and managed a weak smile to the boy wonder.

"Peachy," she replied neutrally, moving to straighten to address her leader.

Robin gazed at her, his frown deepening. It occurred to Robin then that he hadn't spoken to Raven so intimately in a while. After her father, they had gotten so busy into the next set of criminals that Robin felt she didn't need him there so close anymore. They still talked and shared that humor none of the other titans seemed to appreciate but he didn't stop by her room anymore, didn't check in on her. Their bound, a constant monitor of the others presence had become so familiar and ignored he often never thought or checked into it. He felt it now, the sense of Raven lurking in his mind.

"No, you're not," Robin replied, moving to sit on the edge of her bed, "I felt what you just felt. Your emotions were everywhere. What happened?"

Raven meet his gaze and shrugged, "just a bad dream."

"A bad dream?" Robin questioned, arching an eyebrow, "Raven, I felt the fire and the smoke, and those screams-"

"Please Robin," Raven interjected, "its not something I want to remember."

Robin smiled gently and nodded once, accepting her explanation. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I was actually about to grab a drink and relax in the living room if you wanted to join me?" Robin offered, wondering if the last thing Raven wanted was to be left in her room alone.

Raven smiled and pausing to reflect, nodded gently.

"I would like that."


	4. Chapter 4

** Authors Note: **I do not condone the cultural appropriation within this chapter but as it already comes in Raven's back story then here's a disclaimer: Chakra is a Hindu concept. The information contained within this chapter are what I have gathered in how it is used for Raven, not how the actual concept of Chakra.

Robin rattled through the kitchen draws as Raven sat on the couch, a blanket wrapped around the leotard she had slept in that night. Stopping her channel surfing through the late night infomercials, she turned to watch the masked man hunting for the tea he had insisted on making for her. Robin, a notorious coffee drinker, had hardly laid eyes on Raven's allocated food cupboard let alone her preferred tea.

"I can help you," Raven offered.

"I'll find it," Robin replied, the pressing need to help keeping him stubborn.

Raven sighed and reached a hand out from under her blanket. She flicked the kettle on and set two cups, wrapped in her black energy, onto the counter. Then, opening the drawn to Robins left, she picked up two tea bags and dropped them into the mugs. Robin closed his search, seeing the tea bags drift past, and stood.

"Thanks," he said with a smile.

Robin waited until the kettle stopped whistling and finished by pouring the water out. Raven turned back and continued to flip through vacuum and dicing devices until she found a Western drama movie. Raven raised an eyebrow as a man gave chase on a horse to a screaming woman under a tree. Over dramatic and poorly acted. Robin chuckled as he handed Raven her mug. She held the mug close to her chin and tightened her blanket around her.

Raven felt like a mess. She felt herself still covered in remaining sweat and it made her feel filthy. Robin didn't seem to mind, plopping in the seat beside her and put his feet up on the coffee table. Raven just settled with pulling the blanket up higher, suddenly missing the security of her hood.

"Nothing else on?" Robin inquired.

Raven just shook her head, crossed her legs tighter and self consciously pulled the blanket up over her head. Robin curiously sniffed his tea.

"I don't think I have tried tea before," Robin mused, looking to Raven who only replied with silence.

Robin took a sip and pressed his lips tight in considering the new taste, "interesting."

Looking back at Raven, he stared at the silent, still girl. He knew Raven had a problem asking for help, even when she seemed too willing to sacrifice herself in the process of helping others. But Robin knew she needed help at the moment. He'd just have to try a little harder. He pulled back the blanket a little bit, exposing her face while Raven watched him quizzically.

"I don't think I ever asked about the gem on your forehead?" Robin asked, tapping a finger gently on the red gem in the center of her forehead.

"It's a chakra gem," Raven replied steadily, "I was born with it."

"Is it like a birthmark?" Robin questioned, pulling his hand back.

"It helps me to focus my spiritual energies."

"Does everyone in... Aztath have one?"

"Azarath," Raven corrected, "and yes."

"Oh," Robin blushed slightly, embarrassed.

All the other Titans seemed too well aware of Raven's home, yet he couldn't even pronounce the name correctly. Yet she knew so much about him and so intimately, through how he experienced everything... He couldn't just pass it off as Raven being closed off. He had a responsibility as her good friend to know more.

"How do you use it?" Robin asked, turning his whole body to face her.

Raven gave him a mischievous smile between a mouthful of tea. She had forgotten the big brother role Robin could play for her. They had always been friends, good friends, and his new found curiosity made her want to share. He made her take her mind away.

"How about I show you?"

Robin meet her smile and nodded once, accepting her offer. Raven turned to face him, waving a hand for him to do the same. She used her powers to open the Titans mess draw, knowing Beast boy had stickers to separate his vegetarian friendly food. She took one smiley face sticker and stuck it to the center of Robin's forehead.

"That can be your... uh, honorary chakra," Raven joked with a half smile, tilting her head.

Robin returned the smile, turning to copy her folded legs. Both left their steaming mugs on the coffee table.

Ignoring the dramatic anguish of the characters on screen, Raven explained, "the aim is to center yourself and your emotions. The chakra helps by focusing your energy to one place, so lets begin with that."

Staring at Robin, she wordlessly moved her hands to rest to her sides in her meditative pose, Robin following suit. Without warning, she rose to levitate slightly off the couch and, using her powers, brought Robin up to levitate with her. Robin wobbled with surprise, reaching a hand on the couch to steady himself before returning to copying Raven's pose.

"Just close your eyes, relax and try to think about what I told you," Raven instructed, "chanting can help too."

Raven closed her own eyes, exhaled deeply and began to chant, "Azarath metrion zinthos."

Robin followed suit, closing his eyes and exhaling while repeating with Raven, "Azarath metrion zinthos."

He felt Raven's increasing calm waft over to him like a sweet perfume. He relaxed into it, using her calm to produce his own. What she meant about 'focusing his energies' he didn't understand. But it didn't matter. He felt he was getting to know her a bit better. And it was... nice, just being with Raven.

They stayed like that for a while, floating in the calm tranquility of each others presence.

Robin, waking briefly from his own trance to sneak a peak at Raven. She seemed so peaceful and in a way unguarded. He'd never really noticed Raven when she meditated but she seemed more like herself without her hood or her books or her room to block her from others. It was all just so lovely. Raven was lovely.

These thoughts distracted Robin, causing his to lose his balance again. He wobbled forward and reached out to grab something to steady himself. What he grabbed was Raven's hands. The sudden contact not only surprised Raven but sent an unfamiliar tinkle through her skin. It warmed her, tingled through her like electricity. That shocked her more than anything.

In her surprise, Raven's eyes snapped wide open and dropped both her and Robin. She cried out as she feel onto the couch, Robin falling on top. Her crackling energy shattered the two mugs on the table, covering both the Titans in luke warm tea. Robin groaned and raised slightly, finding himself lying on top of Ravens legs. His cheeks burned red as the dark girl hurriedly pushed him off and headed for her room.

"I-I-I'm sorry," Raven stammered, "I'm just tired... it's late and-uh... my emotions..."

"Raven," Robin interjected, reaching a hand out to grab her before thinking better of it.

His voice was enough to stop Raven though. He let his hand drop to his side.

"Please, it's fine. I don't mind Raven. Let's just clean up. Don't..." he trailed off.

Raven stood slightly for a moment, recollecting herself before sighing and turned back to Robin.

"Okay," she agreed with a small smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Raven awoke just before dawn to find herself not in her room. She sat up slightly to find herself lying on the couch of the Titans tower, her blanket she had brought with her wrapped tight around her. She must have fallen asleep on the couch. The starlight coming through the windows gave her just enough vision to see that. Her head rested on what seemed like a vest. Confused, she unfolded it slightly and she saw the red that belonged to Robin.

Her cheeks warmed and she smiled at the consideration. When she turned her head she saw Robin fast asleep at the opposite end of the couch, spread out in his tights, under singlet and trademark mask. His boots, belt and other miscellaneous items lay scattered on the coffee table where the shattered mugs previously sat.

Her nightmare had not occurred yet and she could only blame the company of Robin for that. The boy's presence really was good for her, she concluded. Laying back down, she pulled the blankets tight around her, concentrating on the breathing of the boy close to her and the scent of him, hoping her friend could continue to keep the bad events from happening.

Raven, however, had spoken too soon.

* * *

She knew she was there before anything could happen. The field opened before her as the dread settled in. All was calm in her field, with the wind blowing through the blades of grass. But Raven was anything but calm. At this point, with the thought her friends could be burning around her at any moment sent her into a panic.

"Stop this," she commanded to the sky, "I don't know what's going on but stop this!"

The grey clouds began to roll across the sky. She could see that tree in the distance with its perfect white flowers burning in the growing open flame. As the smoke stretched across the sky, the screams began. She frantically searched for them but, as she already knew, they were no one to be found.

"Leave them alone!" Raven demanded, using some of the last of her air.

"Raven!"

Raven's head whirled around at the sound of her name. It sounded so familiar...

"Raven!"

"Robin!" Raven called back, turning but unable to see over the wall of flames, "where are you?"

The fire was getting hot, burning too close to her skin. She could feel it licking against her arm, the warmth becoming pain.

"Raven!"

She caught the direction of his voice. It was coming above her. The screams on the ground made it all too painful to leave them behind but Raven did have to keep reminding herself, _this is just a dream. It's just a dream, nothing is real._

And since it was just a dream, she still had her powers.

"Raven!"

Tightening her fists, Raven shot like a rocket up into the sky in the direction of Robin's voice. The higher she got, the louder the screams. The most of her energy seemed to go into ignoring those screams. _Just __concentrate_, Raven repeated, _it's just a dream._

"Raven!"

Suddenly Raven felt the air rush around her. Looking down, she saw smoke the shape of a claw reaching up to her. She could barely gasp before its claws wrapped tightly around her like a vice, pulling her back towards the ground. She gasped for air, only pulling more and more smoke into her lungs as she was dragged towards the earth.

"Raven!"

* * *

She awoke with a jolt, coughing and wheezing from the smoke in her dream. She glanced around the Titans lounge, daylight now shining through the windows. She looked to her side to see Robin kneeling next to her on the floor, wheezing with sweat dripping down his forehead and his hand resting on her shoulder. She stared at him confused as she calmed her breath. He seemed to relax, dropping his hand and is head.

Taking a deep breathe, he looked up and smiled weakly, "those are some powerful emotions you have there Raven."

Raven frowned, realizing she'd lost control of her emotions... again. She opened her mouth to apologize but Robin laughed before she could. Which just confused her. Why on earth was Robin laughing?

"That dream is really... something," Robin laughed again, and Raven realized it was nervous laughter.

"I mean, I awoke to all this smoke and I couldn't breathe," Robin began to ramble, "and I could feel the fire on my skin. And no matter what I did, I couldn't get rid of it because I couldn't _see _it. And I could feel for panic and I yelled you name, I tried to wake you. And I could just feel the fire and hear the screams..."

Robin began to calm, growing back to his usual stern controlled self, "...but your panic, your pain... that was the worst..."

They sat, avoiding each others gaze for a few minutes. Raven sat, staring at her hands and completely unsure of what to say. Robin didn't know either, sitting on the floor next to her with his brow knotted deeply.

Eventually Raven whispered, "I'm sorry."

Robin immediately looked up at her and brushed his own sweat soaked hair back.

"No Raven, it's not your fault," he said gently.

He watched her for a moment before placing a hand on top of hers. Raven remembered the electricity of last night and felt more comfortable with the exciting prickles under her skin. She could still feel the prickles of her energy swaying the blanket around her. Robin didn't seem to notice. He was too preoccupied trying to attract Raven's gaze to his own.

"Raven..." Robin questioned, catching her eyes with his own, ".. this isn't the first night this dream has happened, has it?"

Raven thought back on what left like the countless times it seemed to have occurred already since that first time the night before and shook her head. Robin opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the sound of large feet coming up the hall. Both Titans froze. Cyborg was awake.

Raven suddenly realized Robins clothes scattered on the coffee table, her own incomplete uniform and Robin kneeling beside her holding her hand. Her cheeks bloomed as the puzzle pieces began to connect in Robin's own mind. Raven pushed Robin to the floor, tossed his vest with his clothes pile on the coffee table and lifted the blanket over her head into a make shift hood. She stood and managed two steps before the main door swung open and Cyborg stepped into the room.

This eyes landing immediately on Raven, he began, "hey Raven, what happened to your door last-"

He stopped as Robin stood up with a sheepish smile. Cyborg suddenly became _very _aware of the situation and his eyes narrowed to glare at his leader.

"Whats going on in here?" he asked sternly.

"Um, well, Raven got locked out of her room last night so I kept her company last night," Robin lied, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Is that true?" he asked Raven, not taking his eyes from Robin.

"Yeah," Raven replied flatly, "we had a great slumber party."

"Well it's working now," Cyborg told her, easing up, "I tested it when I saw the damage to it."

"Thanks," Raven offered, exiting the lounge back to her room.

Robin collected his things under the heated gaze of Cyborg. Robin couldn't help but feel intimidated by the other Titans big brother approach. He heard Cyborg mutter as he exited, "I thought we had override codes for that kind of thing."


	6. Chapter 6

Raven entered the living area after a needed shower and change of clothes in need of breakfast. Her team mates were gathered around the kitchen bench with empty plates and half listening to Starfire's explanation of some animals nesting routine. She approached to find a few cooling waffles left no a plate for her.

"For you," Cyborg whispered to her, passing her the maple syrup.

"Thanks Cyborg," Raven smiled, dropping her hood to eat.

"No problem," Cyborg said louder, "anything for you Raven. Anything."

He shot Robin a glare and Raven had to wonder what he thought Robin was up to. Regardless, it was good to know she had a bodyguard in Cyborg.

"And did you know it is the _male _that sits on the egg until the _mother _returns?" Starfire excitedly informed Beast Boy sitting next to her.

"Yes Starfire," Beast Boy sighed agitated, "I've _been _a penguin."

"Why do you care so much Star?" Cyborg asked while Raven chewed quietly, becoming distracted with the discarded newspaper on the table.

"I.. just... believe in the value of knowledge when it comes to Earth's creatures," Starfire stammered, her pinks tingled pink.

"But _penguins_?" Cyborg asked unconvinced.

"I thought it was important to learn penguins," Starfire explained, pushing the tips of her index fingers together, "when Robin accepted to the coming of the movies of penguins on the date."

Shocked silence dropped among the Titans, all staring open mouthed at Starfire, including Robin. When it sunk in for Raven, she felt a sharp twitch of anger inside. It resulted in the shattering of a vase of flowers above the Titans fridge. But no one seemed to notice.

"Oh friends!" Starfire squealed, "I have wanted to tell of this engagement since it's occurrence last night. The joyous occasion will occur this afternoon and-"

"I've heard enough," Raven interjected and, leaving her half eaten waffles, turned sharply and exited the room.

Starfire blinked in the girls direction, confused, "is she not happy of the arrangement?"

"Don't worry Starfire," Beast Boy dismissed with a wave of his hand, "Raven couldn't spell 'fun' if she tried."

"Good to see Robins getting to know the girls though," Cyborg muttered, glancing in the direction of Robins red, stunned face.

* * *

In her anger, Raven knew what she wanted to do that day. Training. Before she knew it, she was deep in the Titans basement engaged in a training stimulation. It felt good to really stretch her powers, but it felt better to crush every boulder headed her direction into dust. She knew better; with an emotion, especially anger, Raven knew it was better to meditate than to encourage it. But she couldn't make herself sit still enough for that. So she destroyed.

She lifted the difficult gradually, until the point large boulders where launched at her left, right and center.

_How this for a movie? _Raven thought, splitting one boulder in half.

_Or your date? _hurdling one into the wall.

_Do you think you'll ever understand? _throwing one to the floor.

_I've been inside his mind! _shattering two together.

_I know him! He cared for me last night! _slamming one back where it came.

_He cared for me and not YOU! _splintering the last in the sequence.

Raven stood in the pause, breathing heavily and sighed deeply, pulling her emotions in. Raven spent her life studying her emotions, learning how to best deal with them. She couldn't kid herself with what she was feeling.

She was jealous.

Why, she couldn't fully figure out. Maybe because he took care of her last night, Raven thought he had eyes only to care for her at that time. She didn't know he was hatching a separate plan at the same time. But she had to admit, she was being unfair. It wasn't Robins responsibility to be their solely for her, he had other relationships and feelings of his own. Her attitude wasn't fair to Robin or Starfire. She just wished that for him, just that one night, it could have been just about the two of them...

Raven, lost in thought, didn't notice the training simulator click onto the session. She only turned to see the first boulder inches from her face. With no time to react, the boulder hit her with such force that she flew and hit the opposite wall, where she flopped, knocked out cold.

* * *

As Beast Boy and Cyborg played video games, Cyborgs wrist communicator beeped urgently. He paused mid race, to the complaints of Beast Boy, to read the report the Titans central system had sent him. Starfire entered with a pink faced Robin behind her. Robin felt like he'd been dragged by the ear the whole. When he agreed to a movie, he didn't think it meant the whole day. He hadn't even had time to check up on Raven and find out more about this dream. But he really couldn't blame Starfire for that, she was just excited

Starfire squealed to the living room, "oh friends, we are off. We shall see you at the dinner tonight!"

"Ohhh," Beast Boy teased, "don't have _too _much fun."

Starfire giggled and squirmed happily as she floated joyously to the door. Robin, more timid, muttered just a "bye" and ran to meet up the alien.

"Alright Cyborg," Beast Boy challenged, turning back to the screen, "be prepared for defeat."

"Sorry BB, the training stimulation's emergency system has been activated. Most likely someone didn't turn it off and it noticed it hasn't received a response in a while. But I better check it out."

"But duuude!," Beast Boy complained as Cyborg exited out, "I can't wait that long!"

* * *

Raven rubbed her sore head, confused. One moment she had been obliterating boulders, the next she was... where exactly? It didn't take her long to figure it out. The large green field before her soon answered her question. Panic began to grab her but she closed her eyes and tried to breathe deeply.

_Its just a dream, _Raven repeated to herself, _no matter what happens, you'll wake up eventually._

Raven sat and made herself comfortable in the grass, closing her eyes. She ignored the fire that began in the tree in the distance. She ignored the smoke that rolled across the sky. She ignored the tickle in her nose of smoke and the heat radiating, almost brushing against her skin. She just concentrated on that one thing she felt certain of; that she had to wake up eventually.

She felt a burn on her arm and bit her lip hard, trying to stop herself from reacting. The screams began and she bit harder. No matter what, she was determined to not let this dream get the better of her. All it had was fear over her and Raven conquered fear on a daily basis. She could get past this dream.

But she wasn't waking up. What was wrong?

She opened her eyes to only see fire. Fire everywhere, encompassing her and blocking out her small patch of the sky. She suddenly felt claustrophobic, finding it harder and harder to maintain that calm breathing. She suddenly felt the full sting of her skin burning as it crept along the inside of her arm.

There was another thing Raven had to come to terms with. This wasn't just a dream.

Raven lost hold of her emotions with a scream.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: **_Thanks to those who have reviewed so far. :) Your reviews are truly appreciated. _

Robin played with his slice of pizza, picking the topping off and dropping pieces onto the plate. Starfire sat across from him, chatting on about the exciting moments of the film they had just seen between mouthfuls of pizza. Robin couldn't say what was considered exciting. The movie hadn't held his attention for the whole two hours. Penguins waddling through the snow to the dull narration of an academic wasn't necessarily what Robin would call exciting. But Starfire didn't seem to notice his lack of enthusiasm. As far as Starfire could read in her oblivious way, their date was going swimmingly. Robin was just sitting in his usual silent appreciation as she regaled him with the highlights. What Starfire didn't realize was that Robin's thoughts had not been on this situation all afternoon.

He wondered how Raven was going. Since the end of their 'sleepover' Robin hadn't been able to ask Raven anymore about that dream. How much trouble was it causing? Was there something about it she wasn't telling him? Was it bothering her right now? Was it just a nightmare or something more? Robin itched to be able to solve his friends problems. He felt trapped sitting there but also pressured to fill what he agreed to. Starfire was his friend too. He couldn't just abandon her. But that couldn't keep the worry for the other Titan out of his mind.

He reached for the hundredth time to that bond in his mind, feeling Raven's presence lingering there. There were other things, other information floating and lingering through but Robin didn't know how to interpret it. He didn't know what any of it meant. He couldn't help but feel like he was missing out on miles of leads, which frustrated him. Who knows if that particular spike in his mind held the one answer to it all? Simply, he just hadn't been taught. He knew no better. So he tried to console this frustration with the fact that Raven was still there. No matter what, lingering in his mind, Raven was still there.

"Robin?"

Robin snapped out of his mind to see a quizzical Starfire staring down at him.

"I just inquired if it was time to see our friends again?"

Robin glanced down at the table to see the whole pizza gone, his only slice picked to pieces on the plate. That was fine, he wasn't hungry anyway. He nodded in agreement and rummaged through his wallet to drop a tip as Starfire glided out the door. His R-cycle sat outside waiting. He had driven there while Starfire flied. Now Starfire stood patiently in front of it, hinting for a ride. Robin pulled out his own helmet without acknowledging her and swung his leg over. With no cue, Starfire climbed on behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Robin didn't say a work as he pulled away back to Titans Tower. In fact, neither of them said a word the whole trip back.

It wasn't until Robin was pulling his R-cycle back into the garage that he remembered Starfire's presence. As he pulled off his helmet, she stood uncomfortably close to him. He stared back unsure until Starfire bent her head closer to his. Then he knew. She wanted to kiss him. Thinking quickly, he simply turned his head to the side and lowered it so Starfire's chin bumped his forehead.

Looking back up to the hurt eyes of the alien girl, he stumbled, "I'm sorry Star... uh, maybe next time?"

Robin didn't realize the reasoning behind Starfire's now enormous grin as she nodded enthusiastically and bounced away. A next time implied another date. To Starfire, Robin had practically asked her out again. What a gentleman! Inviting her on another date rather than grabbing what he could. She always knew she had picked it right with Robin!

Robin ascended the stairs to find Cyborg waiting with his arms crossed. The seriousness of the situation was immediately translated to the leader as he straightened up formally.

"There's been an accident," Cyborg informed him, "with Raven."

* * *

Raven couldn't fight the scream from her mouth as the pain in her arm seemed to burrow like a worm deep within the skin. She wanted to rip the claw away from her skin, with the fear of touching it keeping her away. She felt her black energy pickle around her, snapping other flickers of flame away. She could keep the other flames from approaching her. But it just seemed so impossible to make that simple action to be rid of the main cause of her pain.

Eventually, as if the worm had finished feeding, the strand of fire retracted into the mass of an inferno and Raven was left to gasp air, any air she could. She clutched her burnt arm and wildly attacked the flames around her with the dark energy shooting from her raw emotions like electricity. Everything seemed like such a mess that she couldn't focus her resources or her power to one single strategy to get out. Everything just burned before her eyes.

A prick in the inside of her arm caught her attention and suddenly a large source of light flowed over her from above. The medical substance was harsh, causing a screeching sound with bright clinical white to envelop her. She didn't care about its negatives. Someone was taking her out of this nightmare and she scrambled for the real world.

* * *

Cyborg explained to Robin how he had found Raven in the training room, has taken her to the Titans emergency room and brought her out of unconsciousness with a syringe. He explained how she appeared panicked and clung to the bed. He described how when he had come back from retrieving her some water she had grown ten shades paler and asked not to talk about it. About anything. And how she had been in her room ever since, rocking Titans Tower with extremely loud music.

Robin approached her newly fixed door and, realizing she could not hear him knock, punched in the override key and entered her room. He found Raven sitting on her bed, facing a stereo that blasted Talking Head's 'Wild Wild Life' at full volume. He didn't even know Raven listened to music and then realized it was his own stereo sitting in front of her. The CD must have come from Cyborgs collection. He studied her for a moment, her hair moving from the force of the music and sensed the similarity in the situation. It was what he often did when he was upset. And he could tell by the black energy crackling around Raven that she was upset now.

"Raven!" Robin yelled as loud as he could, approaching Raven to place a hand on her shoulder.

Raven didn't move but the energy around her hit him like a slap and sent him stumbling back. He stared shocked as it dawned on him, _this isn't how you help Raven. _Trying again, he simply walked around her and sat next to her, not sitting and not touching her. He just faced the stereo with her and let the music drown over him. Raven didn't move either, didn't speak but felt the presence of Robin next to her. She clung to it to help her fight through the spinning of everything around her. She couldn't put what she felt into words. She felt everything and nothing all at the same time. The music helped to wash her with emotion where she couldn't comprehend anything to put into words for Robin.

What she did know was that she would not tell him about the burn; the burn from her dream that marked her wrist with the mark of Scath.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: **_Hey everyone, thanks for the great reviews!  
__On the note that there are a few mistakes, I am sorry and I know they are there. I am a full time university student so with working, volunteering and doing my course work I really don't have much time to proof read (often only a quick skim read). I hope they are few enough that it isn't a big issue but I'll try to take extra note. :)  
Also, **important note: **in the episode 'the Prophecy' Azarath is seen as destroyed and there is some debate around whether Trigon destroyed her city or not. I take the interpretation to mean that he did, so not to cause confusion. _

Starfire sat in the living room with a slight scowl on her face. The music radiating from Raven's room had continued for hours on repeat and she had not heard a word from either Raven or Robin during that time. She did feel a little irritated that Robin had left her straight after their date but Starfire, although clueless, was at least reasonable. She heard of Raven's accident. Robin was just being a good friend and supporting her. (What a great friend Robin was!) Why that involved screaming music Starfire didn't understand but whatever helped was fine. It didn't stop her from being irked by it though. Unable to enter her room with the risk of being deafened, she was stuck with the music behind her and video game noise in front.

Cyborg and Beast Boy sat beside her playing their video game; a car racing game that Starfire was ignoring rather than following. If she had to make a guess, she would think Cyborg was winning. The two boys seemed oblivious to the music behind them. Starfire couldn't figure out how. It was getting late. Starfire assumed they had all been waiting. But Raven was taking a long time and the boys no longer seemed that concerned.

Eventually the music came to a finish and didn't restart. Starfire turned expectantly to the door, expecting both Titans to rejoin the rest of the group. When they didn't, Starfire glanced at the boys to find them still engrossed in their game. Why didn't they care? Weren't they worried about their friend Raven?

"Is Raven done?"Starfire inquired to the boys.

"Raven will be out when she's ready Star. Just give her a a little time," Cyborg explained without look up from the screen, stopping to yell, "BOOM! Whose still the champion?!"

Over Beast Boy's complaints, she heard the door and whipped her head around to see Robin enter the living room.

"Friend Robin!" Starfire cried in glee, flying to meet him, "Raven is feeling the good now?"

"She's getting better. Just grabbing us some quick food," Robin explained as he rummaged through the cupboards.

Us? Starfire's smile dropped at the indication she wasn't getting Robin back yet. She remained silent, watching Robin as he quickly made some pre-packaged soup and toast along with two cups of tea.

As Robin was finishing up, Starfire asked hopefully, "but Raven will be in need of alone time?"

"Raven just needs some time," Robin replied automatically.

Starfire's eyes dropped. Robin didn't even bother to listen to her properly, but didn't say anything more. She just watched as Robin walked with arms full out of the living room.

* * *

"Soup?" Raven questioned.

"It use to comfort me," Robin explained, "I thought it might help."

Raven nodded gently and ate small spoonfuls from her place on top of her bed. She looked down at Robin who had nestled himself on the floor with his food arranged all to neatly on her carpet. In eating, Robin was also a control freak. This little thought made Raven smile, which in turn made Robin smile.

As he ate, Raven couldn't shake the odd feeling it was to have Robin's presence in her room. Raven relentlessly protected her personal space from her team mates in order to protect a place for her meditation. That was except for Starfire, who had learned to respect and appreciate Ravens need for meditation. It was simple psychology, she needed at least one space to associate relaxation and study with. Although she had destroyed that rule for herself with that rare slip on self control. But the music helped to drown the emotion; the emotion brought on by that mark beneath her leotard...

Raven's cutlery rattled as a brief slip of emotion broke through. _No, _Raven thought to herself, _don't think about that here, right now. Think about it when your control is back together. _She looked up to see Robin staring at her curiously. She could find the waves of concern flowing through their link but couldn't find it on Robin's face. He was trying to be strong for her. That made Raven's heart swell a little, knowing Robin was pushing his concerns and his curiosity down to make sure she was fine.

"How do you do it Robin?" Raven whispered quietly.

"Make soup?" Robin inquired, confused.

"No," she breathed through a small laugh, "how do you keep getting back up? How do you heal from the past?"

Robin, a little confused by the turn of the question, took a moment to think. He eventually replied, "well, what other alternative is there?"

"But how did you ever heal after they..." Raven trailed off as it dawned on Robin what she was asking about. His parents.

He took a moment to think again. Raven had seen everything from his past, everything that he was. But it all seemed so personal and to speak it out loud... if was like he was confirming it to him. But Raven was his friend, his close friend and he knew, like he hoped she knew, he could share anything and nothing would deter that.

"You don't," Robin concluded simply, "it does get easier but it never goes away. The day they died... that will never leave me."

He paused, looking down at his soup before continuing, "but you learn that there are other things in life too. You learn to be grateful that they were ever alive at all. Like soup, it comforts me because we use to eat it when we traveled. When I feel sad I just remember that they were here and there was a time that I was happy sitting with them in the back of a trailer eating dollar packaged soup."

He smiled at his soup and looked back up to see Raven smiling fondly down at him.

"Thank you," she whispered.

They finished their food in silence and sat, enjoying the quiet of each others company. Robin looked up at Raven, attracting her attention as to not startle her and asked, "did you know your mother?"

Raven wasn't shocked by the question as she expected it. Trying not to think about her father that all the Titans knew well about, Raven nodded.

"Her name was Arella."

"Did she have powers like you?" Robin inquired, sensing safe ground.

"No, she was human," Raven replied, "born in Gotham actually."

This shocked Robin. He was well aware of Raven's demonic heritage but he didn't know the other side of her. He assumed her to be part alien, coming from a place like Azarath that he had never heard of. To know Raven was half human made sense and he felt stupid for thinking differently.

Raven continued, ignoring Robin's surprise, "she did learn some tricks from the monks of Azarath though. Everyone on Azarath knows something, although most are brought up there. My mother was at a disadvantage."

"I bet you were a good teacher to her," Robin joked.

"Actually, I barely saw her," Raven confessed, playing with her fingers, "I don't even know where she is." _If she's even alive,_ a quiet voice in Raven's head crept through.

"She's not in Azarath?"

The question was simple enough from Robin, but caused Raven's bookcase to shudder and he knew he should take a step back. He had to remind himself that he could only take it slow with Raven. He was learning; everything with Raven took time.

"I was proud of you today," he changed the subject, "the way you managed to hold onto your emotions. But, if you need to, we could meditate to help?"

Raven stared surprised by the request after their attempt last time. But the distraction and his company, Raven thought it could help her with the night ahead.

"Okay," she replied simply, lifting Robin again into the air to begin.

This time however, Robin was prepared. He didn't wobble but instead crossed his legs and closed his eyes without instruction. Raven just stared at him both confused and touched. It wasn't every day you had a friend like Robin. And Raven couldn't hide her gratitude.


	9. Chapter 9

Raven stared down blankly at a sleeping Robin. He fallen asleep somewhere in the middle of meditation. Raven wouldn't have been surprised if he had dozed off some time ago. It had been a long meditation and Raven needed it. With all that had been going on, she was surprised Robin had the energy to stay awake as long as he did. Now she just had to figure out what to do with him.

A little part of her wanted to just leave Robin there and fall asleep herself. She was so tired and Robin did seem to help her the night before. Maybe she just left him on her floor, she'd have some sort of emotional protection. She sighed and shock her head. But that wasn't fair to Robin. The least he deserved was a good nights sleep in a comfy bed. Surely she could look after herself for a night without Robin having to babysit her. She was becoming pathetic. It just took some meditation to gather herself to realize.

Scowling at herself, she levitated Robin off the floor and took him down the hallway. She stopped briefly outside his door, closed her eyes and chanted, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos," and passed the two through his door.

Like his dining habits, Robin's room was control freak clean. Raven lay Robin down on his bed and only removed his shoes and utility belt. She wasn't about to make an elaborate gesture out of this, she just wanted him to sleep a little more comfortably. She briefly searched through his wardrobe but it didn't take long to find a blanket. She draped it across his still form and paused to look at the boy for a moment. He seemed so much more... innocent in his sleep. Raven often forgot that all of them were still young. Seeing him she was reminded her of her own youth. It left her pondering as she exited the room.

She often forgot her age; that she had so long left in her life. That was until... In the safety of her room Raven pulled back her sleeve and stared at the burn in the inside of her forearm. It had scared her so much but her father was defeated. She did that and sealed her future. Whatever this was, it was not her father. She was not going to let someone continue to mess with her this way. Like Robin, she was going to learn to carry on despite of everything.

Still too afraid to sleep and determination building in her, Raven floated to her books and began digging through them. She was going to get to the bottom of this. Pulling one of her sorcery books from the self, Raven sat cross legged in the air and used her magic to flick to a section on dream invasion. At least this was a good place to start.

* * *

It was just before dawn and Raven had made little progress. Through the night she had learned little more about her dream than she already knew. It was hard to find more without knowing who was behind this or what kind of abilities they were using. Raven growled, frustrated and overtired with no idea what to do about either. She fell back, dropping herself and her books onto the floor and closed her eyes briefly. Maybe if she just briefly closed her eyes then nothing would happen.

Her eyes couldn't have been closed for more than two minutes before she felt the burn on her arm. She opened her eyes quickly. But it didn't stop.

_I'm coming Rae_.

Raven darted her head around quickly but the male voice was coming from inside her mind. The burn increased like hands tightening around her wrists. She kicked and fought but the invisible hands kept her pushed to the floor. Her mouth opened wide with her eyes, only a silent scream coming through.

_I'm coming for you. I need you. We need you. _

The burns left her gasping as she summoned her energy and fired above her. But nothing was there. She only fired holes into her ceiling. Through her ceiling she could see the sky and the white flowered tree burning before her eyes.

_You're going to do glorious things Rae. Can't wait to meet you._

Raven screamed and finally broke free. But her arms continued to burn. She ignored the pain, continuing to fire around the room erratically until her burning arms were too much to handle. She shot through the hole in the ceiling and before she thought, she crashed into the sea.

The water swallowed her, cold and icy in the early morning. It did nothing to ease her pain. It only slowed her reactions and calmed her mind for sensibility to creep slowly back through. She lay underwater, in the cold quiet calm until her breathe ran out. Reaching the air, she gasped and shook from the cold and fear.

* * *

Robin awoke from a brilliant sleep and entered the kitchen to find Beast Boy reading the paper.

"Dude! Half price to see Mega Giants Eleven tonight!" Beast Boy cried, thrusting the paper towards Robin, "we should totally all go!"

"We'll see," Robin replied cheerfully, picking out an apple from the fridge, "but it's your turn to clean the T-car first."

"No fair!" Beast Boy whined, continuing to sulk as Robin exited the room.

Robin headed to Raven's room and knocked twice on the door. When he got no response, he didn't press further. It had been a late night last night. Who knew how long Raven had been awake for after he crashed out? And after taking him to bed, she probably needed as much rest as she could managed. Robin instead headed to the roof to finish off his apple.

When he opened the door to the roof he was surprised to see Raven sitting on the edge facing out to the sea. He recovered quickly and put on a smile.

"Hey Raven, thanks for carting me off to bed last night," he said as he approached.

He stopped when he realized Raven was soaking wet. She didn't turn or acknowledge him at all, just sat still and quiet.

"Early morning swim?" he joked.

Again Raven didn't speak. She didn't move a muscle. Robin approached closer to her, growing concerned.

"Did you have another dream? Because it you did we could-"

Robin cut himself off as he got a good look at Raven. She was sitting, staring wide eyed out to the sea. With the water dripping from her, tears were running down her cheeks and dropping from her chin. But most concerning was the burns in the arms of her leotard. They exposed two red marks, now glowing brightly in the morning sun.

"Raven..." Robin gasped quietly.

But Raven didn't move; didn't react as her leader took in the marks of Scath in bright red light. She just concentrated on that sky above the water and thought of a place, of a life, far, far away.


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note: **_Thanks so much to everyone reading and/or reviewing! It is truly very touching to see so many people responding so positively to what I have written.  
Also, an important **note: **I have been avoiding writing about the weather as I have been unsure about seasons. I know most of my readers are American but where I am the seasons are opposite. So I have decided to go with the seasons I am use to, which means Spring happens in September, October and November. Hope this doesn't cause too much confusion. I don't think the story will reach December so you won't have to worry about a hot Christmas. :) _

Robin didn't know what to do. So he yelled, like most times he did when got panicked. He paced from one edge of the roof to the other, continually dragging his fingers through his dark hair.

"It has to be Slade!"

By this time his other team mates had gathered on the roof. After each having a good look at the marks on Raven and each failing to gain her attention, they tried to discuss what could be the cause. Tried being the optimal word, as conversation could not get far with Robin being of a single mind.

"Or it really could be the Trigon," Starfire whispered where she crouched next to Raven's still form.

"No way! You saw it Star!" Beast Boy interjected from the center of the group, "you saw how Raven kicked his red butt!"

"Maybe Raven knows more than she's saying," Cyborg added gently, as the three members cast doubtful looks down at Raven. It was hard know though since Raven hadn't moved at all, let alone said anything.

"It had to be Slade!"

"ROBIN!" the three members cried out exasperated.

Robin, shocked out of his pacing, stood and ran his fingers through his hair frustrated.

"Look," Cyborg stated calmly, "I don't think we should be jumping to any conclusions until Raven comes around. It could be just like last time when she knew everything and hid it from us."

"No way man," Beast Boy interjected, "Raven knows better than that by now."

"I agree," Robin added, "she knows she can come to us for anything."

Cyborg sighed frustrated, "I'm not saying she's purposefully hiding things from us because she thinks we can't help. I'm just saying maybe she's trying to protect us again."

"So your saying Raven let this happen to her?" Robin snarled.

"No," Cyborg growled, "I'm saying maybe she's not telling us everything she knows."

"How do you know? She's not saying anything at all!" Robin yelled.

"FRIENDS!" Starfire roared above the arguing boys.

The Titans turned to see Starfire with her hands rested on Raven's shoulders.

"Please," she added desperately, "Raven is weeping."

The boys dropped their anger as they watched Raven's shoulders shake. They all gathered around Raven, resting a supporting hand each onto the trembling girl. Her eyes were squeezed shut as she tried to control the tremors in her body and the tears spilling from her eyes. Her mouth was pressed tightly, in fear that if she let out a sob then she would let out a whirlwind of uncontrollable emotion.

"It's okay Rae," Beast Boy smoothed quietly.

"Yes, it is fine," Starfire asserted in support.

Raven tightened her fists as the red on her arms continued to glow. It mocked her tormented her and told her that everything was not going to be okay. That something bad would happened that would not be okay at all. It was Robin who acknowledged this.

"No," he whispered, "things are not okay."

"Robin!" Starfire hissed, shocked.

"They are not okay but that's not bad," Robin explained, "you can't be okay all the time Raven. And you're not okay know. Whatever this is, whoever is doing this, we will make sure to put a stop to it. We're your team and we are going to help you until this gets better."

Although roughly put, the Titans slowly agreed and nodded their heads. They watched as Ravens tears grew less and her fists began to loosen. When the last of the tremors had subsided from Raven, Cyborg gently pushed his team mates aside.

"Come on Raven," he said gently, picking up the still largely unresponsive Titan, "lets try and get you cleaned up."

* * *

After seeing the disaster in Raven's room, Cyborg lead Raven to the bathroom to wash the salt and grime from the sea off. Robin took a moment to stare around at the scattered books and possessions across the room and the gaping whole in her ceiling, exposing the sky. Had Raven done this? Robins hunch jumped to Raven's dreams, but he couldn't be certain. For all he knew, it could have been an intruder. Had Raven been attacked?

Under the upturned wardrobe he found a clean set of Raven's uniform and quickly exited the room. Walking back down the hall to the bathroom, he heard Cyborg speak softly to Raven.

"But did you see their face?"

Robin paused and stood back, watching as Cyborg bent his head down through the door into the bathroom to talk to Raven. Raven remained obscured by the door frame and Robin failed to see her give a reply.

"Raven, someone was in that room. Who was it?" Cyborg hissed, his frustration growing.

Robin could feel Raven's anxieties build through her weakened hold and quickly walked forward, putting a stop to the painful conversation.

"Found some clothes for you Raven," Robin called, pretending to be oblivious to the conversation that had been happening.

Cyborg took a step back, his lips pressed tight. Robin knew he wasn't trying to bully Raven, he was just concerned. Robin would have acted the same if it wasn't for the progress he had made with Raven the last few days. Robin had a method he was confident in that could get the necessary information out of Raven. That is, when she was ready.

"I haven't had the chance to check for a break in yet," Robin directed at Cyborg, giving him the cue to do so.

Cyborg sighed and turned to walk down the hall, casting one last worried look in Raven's direction before disappearing around the corner. Robin turned to Raven and silently handed her the clean set of clothes. Her hood was pulled over her face and Robin couldn't make out her face or any expression from underneath it. her hands stayed clutched to the edges of her robe for a few extra seconds, until it appeared something tore. She reached her arms out but not for her clothes. They reached out to clutch around her leaders neck as she pulled in tight to hug.

Robin was shortly stunned. He and Raven were known as the two Titans who rarely initiated physical contact. It was something both were not initially comfortable with. But Raven had hugged him before, it wasn't something totally out of the ordinary. So he wrapped his own arms around her and returned the hug. The slight tug on his heart though was something new.

Raven didn't look her best. Her hair was mattered in knots as her hood fell away. She stank of salt and sweat and everything of her Robin touched was rough with grime. But Robin could not care less. To Robin, his purple haired friend being alive and well was all he ever wanted from her. To be here with him and okay was more than he could ask.

"You can tell us when your ready," Robin whispered.

He felt Raven nod against his neck and both had a mutual understanding. She could tell when she was ready but eventually she would have to tell. The Titans, as her friends, had a right to it.

But there was time. There was no rush as the two Titans held each other in need of the other. To the extent of that need, our two heroes had not realized yet.

* * *

Robin stood in the middle of Raven's room, staring up at the sky as dark clouds rolled over head. The early spring storm was settling in and Robin could feel rain heavy in the air. A million questions ran through his head, threatening to tear his skull into tatters. But for the first time in Robin's life, he felt the will to suppress his need to know. That need overpowered by the happiness of his friend.

Spring flashed and Robin counted the seconds until the distant boom of thunder. Light wind rattled the pages of Raven's books, stirring loose pages into the air. He waited again for the next flash of light and again counted the seconds until thunder crackled the air. A storm was approaching. Spurred into action, Robin began to pile up Raven's books and possessions to store for safe keeping. The dark clouds in the sky rolled closer in the warm air and Robin, as he worked, found comfort in the gloom.

It calmed the questions tearing at his mind as carted books after books out to safety.

* * *

Raven dropped her clock and other items onto the floor, pausing in her leotard to gaze at herself in the mirror. The events of the last few days, she could barely fathom. How could everything turn so much in the last few days? She sighed, gripping the basin and dropping her head. She felt so emotionally exhausted. She didn't know if she could be upset anymore if she tried.

As if accepting the challenge, Raven looked up to see four red eyes glaring at her from the mirror. Raven gasped, falling back against the wall as the eyes disappeared from view. Shaking, she gasped and tried to gather her wits together, squeezing her eyes shut. She was stronger than this!

She opened her eyes and growled, determined to force that strength into her. She felt it bubbling, she knew she had it in her. But for now, it lay just outside her grasp. She turned her arms to see the patiently glowing marks of Scath, as if waiting for her. That dreaded prophecy she thought she was done with, how could it still apply? How could it _still _exist?

What was happening?


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: **_Sorry if this seems like a later update than usual. It is, unfortunately, exam time. *sigh*  
__Hopefully this chapter is more exciting than my lab report. _

Robin re-entered the living room to find Beast Boy and Starfire bent over a game of chess. They had set up in front of Raven, who sat on the couch wrapped in one of Starfire's blankets. As far as Robin was aware, neither Beast Boy or Starfire knew how to play chess. It took him just a second to figure that a serious game was not their two had seemed to take it upon themselves to act as entertainment for Raven.

"Ohh, a delightful creature," Starfire exclaimed, holding up the knight, "may my piece do battle with your piece?"

"No Star," Beast Boy mumbled, glaring at his pieces in thought, "it's my turn to move."

Robin stood behind Raven looking down and smiling at what he saw. Raven watched the two with her head cocked to the side, a small smile on her face. She was getting better. The distraction must have been helping. And if distractions where helping Raven then Robin was all for them.

Robin couldn't help but reach over and place a hand on Raven's shoulder. He felt her hair still slightly damp from the shower brush against the top of his fingers as she turned her head to glance up at him. He smiled brightly down at her, feeling his heart warming at seeing his friend happy and better. The warmth in Robin's eyes reached Ravens and, feeling touched by his reaction, reached a hand up and rested it over the top of Robins.

A loud frustrated groan from Beast Boy brought their attention back to the game of chess. Beast Boy was finding it hard to make a next move and dropped his face into his hands.

"You... go the fish?" Starfire asked, confused by his actions.

Raven lifted her hand and transported one of Beast Boy's pieces diagonally over. Beast Boy looked up and thought for a minute, staring at the chess board until his face broke out in a large smile.

"Checkmate! I win!" Beast Boy cried out in victory.

The three other Titans clapped playfully along to Beast Boy's victory stance until the door bell ring.

"Dinner's here!" Beast Boy yelled, breaking his pose to make for the door.

"You ordered?" Robin questioned, quickly glancing outside to see it indeed was almost dark.

"Yea man, and forget going out in this weather!" he called as he transformed into a cheetah to run down.

Starfire glanced up anxiously at Robin and asked, "would you enjoy a game Robin?"

"Err, chess isn't really my thing," Robin replied.

"I can help you," Raven offered quietly.

Robin stared down at her searchingly for a moment. Raven stared back with what appeared to Robin to be enthusiasm.

"Well okay then," he agreed, smiling down at Raven before glancing up at Starfire, "Star, your on."

Starfire's joy was plastered on her face. Finally, a time to have Robin to herself! That joy soon dissipated when she saw how Robin and Raven worked together. Chess was a slow game and even slower when Robin's turn consisted of secretive planning with Raven. It made her feel excluded; not closer to the Boy Wonder at all.

At least Beast Boy and Cyborgs entrance with dinner gave Starfire an excuse to turn away. But not before something Robin whispered to Raven caused her to giggle, making Robin smile. It made her chest twist.

"Dinner's up!" Beast Boy announced, entering the room with a stack of pizza boxes, "I even found my copy of Starline Robots to watch."

"Well alright Beast Boy," Robin encouraged.

Cyborg was following quietly behind Beast Boy, a small card held in his hand.

"Here," he said gently, holding out the card to Raven.

Raven took it and read, her eyebrows dropping in confusion, "Dr. Anna Jackson?"

"I just got off the phone with her. She's willing to see you tomorrow if you don't mind heading to Gotham. I was just thinking.." he paused, pressing his lips, "...that maybe this thing isn't your father. Maybe it's your powers acting up, like when you got scared that one time. If it is then she can help and if not then, well, we can at least rule out that option."

Raven nodded gently. She hadn't thought of that. Maybe she was overreacting about this whole thing. Robin visibly relaxed too, having not thought about that option either.

"I will," Raven replied, allowing a small smile, "thanks."

Raven's smile caused smiles to increase on all four of her team mates faces.

"Alright! It's movie time!" Beast Boy exclaimed from the teams new joy, scrabbling to put the movie on.

Robin passed Raven a piece and grinned when he saw her gulp it down in new found hunger.

As she reached for her third, Robin leaned over and jokingly whispered, "be careful, you'll give yourself a stitch."

Raven smiled as Robin leaned over again and whispered, "or you'll end up like him," referring to a chubby mechanic bent over one of the robot characters, his feet dangling from the ground.

That one caused Raven to laugh out loud. It warmed their whole team to see their friend better. All, except Starfire.

Starfire during the film continued to cast longing looks in Robin's direction. She so wanted to move closer to him but his attention was too occupied by Raven. Every so often he would lean over and whisper small things in her ear that caused her to smile or laugh. It gave Starfire a knot deep in her stomach. But she ignored it and scowled herself for feeling jealous. Raven needed a friend and that was what Robin was doing. He was being a friend. And tomorrow, Raven would see the doctor and everything would be better. She would get her Robin back soon.

Raven continued to clutch the small card in her hand throughout the film, allowing that small hope lift her. There were other answers to what could be happening. And Dr. Anna Jackson was her hope.


	12. Chapter 12

Worrying had exhausted the Titans and it was all they could do to stay awake through the entire film. All were too worried for Raven however to be the one to end it. It took the fifth yawn of Beast Boy's through the sequel that Raven eventually piped up herself for them.

"It's late," she explained, "and I don't know about the rest of you but I have an early morning."

Cyborg nodded as Starfire leaped up and quickly began to tidy up the mess of the lounge. If she was quick, maybe she could catch Robin on the way back to his room. She was anxious to relieve the knot in her stomach, to know that Robin still valued their up coming date that he agreed on yet hadn't mentioned since Raven had become the center of his attention; of _everyone's _attention. She felt the nips of jealousy gnaw at her and brushed them aside. It was not nice to think of such unkind emotions and reminded herself that if she just hurried then everything would be straightened out with Robin.

Gathering the boxes, she opened the bin to hear Robin call, "thanks Star!" as he exited the room with Raven, a hand on her back.

Starfire dropped the boxes and stood motionless, watching the door they had just left through.

Beast Boy approached carrying some bits and pieces for the bin. He looked over at the alien confused and asked, "hey Star, everything alright?"

Starfire let out a loud frustrated scream and blasted the rubbish bin with her eyes. Fuming and eyes aglow, she stormed back to her room. The distant sound of metal crashing shook the Tower and then silence. Beast Boy stared after her confused and looked over questioning at Cyborg, who could only shrug.

* * *

"Thanks Robin," Raven added gently outside her door, "but I think I'd like to make the trip myself."

Robin didn't move from his standing spot outside her door, his eyes trained on her feet and his lips pressed together. A distant bang drew Raven's attention up and over Robin's shoulder down the corridor.

"What do you think that wa-"

"Can I ask you something?" Robin interrupted, oblivious to anything else around him.

Raven turned her eyes back to him, a little confused and nodded.

"Well," Robin began, looking up to meet hers with a solid stare, "remember how you went into my mind?"

Raven nodded sharply, her face immediately springing back into it's natural neutral. She knew where this was going.

"You know so much about me now, more maybe than I know myself. Whatever this thing is, maybe I can help. You know, maybe bring a new perspective. You just have to let me-"

"No," she cut him off.

Robin's eyes wavered, the concern bubbling through before they hardened. Robin's interrogation hard.

"Why?" he responded bluntly.

"I told you," she replied evenly, "my mind is too dangerous."

"I've been to practically Hell," Robin reasoned, "looking for you. I think I can handle-"

"No."

And with that Raven melted through her door and disappeared. Raven waited by the door, feeling his presence. It was like he had more to say. But Raven already knew everything he was going to say. He was concerned, beyond concerned, and he just wanted to help. A little part of her hoped he would say something, that he would continue trying for her. Instead she felt Robin turn and leave. Raven sighed, turning to her room. It really was a little bit of a mess. Some of her books where let in boxes, others missing. The whole in her ceiling had been roughly patched with a slate of steel and then covered in plastic to catch the drips of the rain outside dripping through. She could hear the water dripping on plastic from outside. The only part of Raven's room left intact was her bed, made and waiting for her.

It felt uncomfortable, seeing someone had tampered with her space so much. But it felt better knowing someone cared so much to do so much to protect what was valuable to her. And it felt worse knowing she had blatantly disregarded that person who had given her so much. Suddenly Raven felt selfish. She was taking so much and so unwilling to give anything in return. She had always fought against people getting inside her thoughts in order to protect them. But Raven was realizing that Robin was strong enough that he didn't need her to protect him from herself. He'd already proven himself beyond that.

The thought made Raven feel very uncomfortable and insecure, but laying herself bare could lead to something better.

Raven flung open a chest under her desk and scrambled through bits of parchment and ink to find a blank leather bound book. She held this ordinary looking book in her hands for a moment, doubting herself. The book, reading her intentions, turned it's cover a dark blue and waited patiently for Raven to make her move. She bit her lip, about to drop the book until she shook her head and with determined foot steps she exited the room. It was hard enough doing this, let alone in the room that made her skin itch with her nightmares.

* * *

At dawn Raven sat floating in the air in the Titans lounge, overlooking the sun rise over the sea. The brilliant pinks and purples of an after rain sky reflected on the water, casting lights from the shimmering water back across Raven's face. The day was starting to be a warm one as it already warmed Raven's bones through her clock. The setting was relaxing, quiet, idyllic. But Raven's attention was not cast solely to the majesty of the day unrolling before her. In fact her eyes were closed, her head bent slightly in concentration towards her lap.

Raven didn't sleep that night. Regardless of what was causing that dream, she wasn't going to face it. Not just yet. Plus, if she was going to complete this before she left, she didn't have time for anything else.

In her lap was the book, glowing slightly in Raven's unique black aura. It sat closed with Raven pressing a hand against it. She didn't move, didn't speak. She just floated, lost in the interaction of her magic and this mysterious book. Robin broke this gentle moment as he entered the room.

"Raven, you better hurry or you'll be late to your appointment," he reminded her from the door way.

Raven sighed and breaking the connection, lowered herself to the floor and grasped the book in her arms.

"I still have half an hour," Raven replied bluntly, "Gotham's not that far away."

"No you don't" Robin replied with a small smile, "it's already six thirty."

Raven raised an eyebrow, glanced over at the microwave to see the time and nodded.

"Then I better get moving," she replied, walking briskly to collect her overnight bag over from the kitchen table, dropping her book onto the bench without thinking. Robin held out the key's to the T-car for her and she took them as she passed.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" Robin asked as Raven bent over her bag to put her shoes on.

"I'll be fine," Raven replied with a small smile to her leader, "the time alone will be good."

Robin nodded as Raven swung her overnight bag over her shoulder. It was a safety precaution, depending on how long this appointment took.

"See you tomorrow?" Robin asked.

"Most likely tonight," Raven replied, "I doubt it will take that long."

She lifted an arm and gave Robin a small wave goodbye, which he returned with a small smile. Raven exited the room, leaving the book behind, resting on the counter of Titan's lounge with a small note rested on the cover. _Robin _was scrawled across the front. But the Boy Wonder didn't notice this at first, sighing as he sat and reached for the newspaper.


	13. Chapter 13

Raven drummed her fingers on the steering wheel on the highway bridge into Gotham. It wasn't the stand still that had her nervous; it was that book she had left behind. Multiple times she thought about turning back and grabbing that book before he or anyone could see it. Maybe if she flew she'd beat the traffic back. She'd be exhausted but maybe it was worth it. Raven glanced at the time on the dash. It was already midday, it was to late.

Sighing, she shifted her attention to the road works ahead. She hated to think what big powers of this city had caused the hole in the side of the bridge. But no matter what speculation she forced on herself, she couldn't get that book out of her mind. It played on her deepest insecurities. She just hoped Robin was right when he thought he was the right person for all of it.

* * *

At the exact time, back in Titans tower, no one let alone Robin had noticed the precious blue book sitting where it had been left on the kitchen counter. The only ones left where Beast Boy and Cyborg playing video games as usual. The noise of their car racing game and their calls attracted Starfire, who had been drifting through the tower in a frustrated search for a certain Boy Wonder.

"Friends," Starfire inquired as she approached them behind the couch, "have you been seeing of Robin?"

Beast Boy ignored her as Cyborg yelled over his shoulder, "Yo, Robin!"

Robin's head poked up from the kitchen counter, a wielder in one hand.

"Hey Star," he said cheerily, though his face was smudged with grime, "do you know what happened to the wall where the rubbish bin was?"

Both Beast Boy and Cyborg now paused their game and turned, interested to see how Starfire would reply. But the alien just twisted her lips into a grimace and ignored his question.

"Robin," she replied sternly, "I require the talk with you."

Robin's face grew concerned as he stood up straight. Beast Boy and Cyborg leaned over the couch closer, sensing further drama about to unfold.

"You've been acting like a real slogborg," Starfire stated, eyes narrowing, "why do you not talk to me after the date?"

Robin's cheeks immediately flushed. Both Beast Boy and Cyborg trained their eyes on him as he stuttered as his brain scrambled.

"Ah, you see..." he mumbled, running his fingers through his hair.

Robin played his tools down, bumping that blue book off the counter. It dropped on the floor, spilling it's pages to lay open. From it a burst of bright light filled the room, drowning the Titans surroundings with white light. Unidentifiable shadows played across the walls as from Robin's right a loud girls scream echoed through the room.

_Azar, _a mysterious males voice commanded, _you fool! Stop this! That girl-_

The blue book suddenly sensed eyes that it was not intended for and sucked back the bright light. It pulled everything back in one sharp pull and turned it's pages until it lay neatly shut on the floor of the kitchen. All four Titans stared wide eyed at the now innocent book lying patiently on the floor.

"Dude..." Beast Boy breathed in wonder.

Angered, Starfire grunted and bent to pick up the offending book. In response, the book let off a sharp electrical shock, causing Starfire to squeal and drop the book. It's pages spilled open again and light flooded the room one more.

_But father, _the familiar voice of Raven pleaded, _I don't_-

Again the book realized, sucking everything back in and sharply clicking it's cover closed. All four Titans approached and stood in a circle, staring down at the little book.

"I don't think that's for you Star," Beast Boy stated, pointing to the note scrawled with Robin.

Robin's eyebrows furrowed as he bent down to pick up the book. Starfire gasped but Robin managed to lift the book with no harm to him.

"Cyborg, finish that up would you?" Robin asked, dismissively waving toward the patch up work he'd been doing, his eyes glued to the book.

Cyborg simply nodded as Robin walked out of the lounge and down the hall, book in hand.

"But Robin!" Starfire called after him.

He paid her no mind. She let out a frustrated half scream, stamping her food as the door closed behind Robin. But even Cyborg and Beast Boy were paying her no mind, staring at the door their leader had just left through.

"What was that thing?" Beast Boy asked, scratching his head.

"Obviously, none of our business," Cyborg retorted, turning to continue with Robin's work.

* * *

Raven arrived at Gotham University just short of one. Cyborg's directions took her to a research center situated in a back building from the main campus. It made her eyebrow raise. She guessed she was a specialist subject but what kind of doctor did Cyborg set her up with? She was starting to think not the medical kind.

Parking the T-Car in an empty space, Raven followed a group of lab coats up the main entrance and into a large foyer. The checkered tiles lead to a large wooden desk with two women and a male seated behind. Students milled in social groups around, all identifiable by their lab coats and ID tags.

As Raven approached, an attractive older woman stood and talked around to meet her with a large smile. Although slightly too heavy on the make up, her highlighted hair and white smile showed warmth and happiness as her heels clicked across the tiles.

"Raven," she greeted with a warm smile, "I'm Dr. Jackson. Let me say what a pleasure it is to meet you at last."

Raven gave a polite nod, her eyes glancing over the students.

"What do you teach here?"

Dr. Jackson smiled and pointed Raven down a hall as she explained, "we are the universities research center for psychokinesis. I specifically specialize in the role of upbringing in telekinesis but Cyborg contacted me with your problem and I think I can help. It's lucky a postgraduate student I supervised finished some equipment that I think can be a little help here. It has been beneficial to members of the Justice League in the past."

She lead Raven into a small room, with a row of computers set underneath a window. Raven noticed her picture on one desktop with her Titans files open. She assumed Cyborg sent them ahead of her. Through the window sat a machine identical to an MRI scan, sitting in a sterile white room.

"I hope we can help you today," Dr. Jackson conversed as she closed the door and pulled out a chair to sit, "if it is indeed a dream you are creating, I can tell you from where it is coming and methods with your meditation to confront it. If it is something else, I don't think I will be much help. Maybe I can pull the location of the mind it comes from for you."

Raven nodded, letting it all sink in as she stood in the room, gazing across all the equipment.

"When do we start?"

Dr. Jackson's lips tightened into a smile, "whenever your ready. You just need to sleep."

* * *

Robin sat on his desk, the window next to him open in the increasingly humid air. The blue book sat closed, the _Robin _note looking up at him. He pulled the sticky note off the cover and turned it over. _Don't let me down, Raven _was scrawled across the back. What had Raven left for him?

His eyebrows dropped. Whatever it was, it seemed powerful. But he trusted his friend. Whatever this was, Robin trusted that Raven had left it in good faith. Sharply, he turned the cover to the front page. Light spilled out across his room and it all began.

**Author's Note: **_Ohh, just you wait everyone. Revelations next chapter, coming to you soon! :) _


	14. Chapter 14

**_Author's Note:_**_ I was too excited not to finish this quickly. :) Thanks for all the brilliant reviews as well! _

_Raven sighed, trying to ease her pounding heart. She was aware she was asleep, but everything so far was black. She felt nervous. Would it even appear, now that she was practically calling for the dream to come? And if it was someone, would they even know she was asleep now? _

_Just when she thought, for once, she would have a peaceful dream the meadow opened for her, stretching its vibrate green off into the distance. As she turned, she was that white flowered tree, its branches dancing in the wind in anticipation of her. Sudden panic seized her and she could not bring herself towards the tree. Her feet took control, turning her away into a run in the opposite direction. She made it a few feet before a voice stopped her in her tracks.  
_

_'I'm coming Rae.'_

_She glanced around, expecting the fire but was meet with the fresh crisp air. _

_"Who are you?" she called out to the blue sky. _

_The voice ignored her, continuing, 'I'm coming. Wait for me Rae.'_

_The last took her by shock. Wait for him? He sensed her shock and confirmed, 'yes Rae, wait for me. I think you'll be pleasantly surprised.' _

_'If I wait for you,' Raven replied steadily, teeth clenched, 'what would we do?'_

_'Wonderful things,' he replied evenly, 'we will do wonderful things. You, I and they. We'll do extraordinary things.'_

_Getting frustrated, Raven yanked up her sleeve, the mark of Scath glowing patiently. _

_'Things like this!' she yelled, breathing heavily to try and keep her temper down, 'because the only things this does is despicable and low.'_

_Four red eyes flashed across the white cloud and Raven's world burst into flames. Like arms, they grabbed Raven and held her down. One flame, like a tentacle, hovered over her face teasingly, swaying from one side to the other in front of her eyes. _

_'I'm coming,' that voice whispered, 'we'll do wonderful things, us and them. I'm coming for you Rae, for all of you.'_

_"Raven!"_

_Ravens head spun at the new voice. It's familiar feminine voice rang a small bell in her but with the heat, the smoke, it spun her mind and she could not place it. _

_"I'll get you out Raven! Just hang on!"_

_The tentacle froze, realizing the intrusion of the voice was coming from outside. Outside this dream world. Realizing he was not alone, the tentacle froze in front of Raven's eyes. It slowly bent down towards her, as if taking a good look at her before shooting forward, straight for Raven's face. All Raven could do was scream. _

* * *

_For Robin, it took him a moment to fully realize where he was, and who he was. Through his eyes, he was looking up at the ceiling through a jumble of blankets and pillows, unable to sit up to see more. He could hear voices around him, although he could not see who they came from._

_"She's such a happy one," a voice encouraged, "go and see her. Hold her. She's been looking for her mother."_

_A woman with violet hair peered over, her dark eyes however cast down in sadness. Robin watched her in confusion, her familiarity stinging him. _Raven? _he thought. He watched as his own pale chubby baby arms reached up, tiny fingers clawing for the woman above him. The woman however turned her eyes away as it suddenly dawned on him. _

_He was looking through Raven's eyes. Raven had given him that gateway into her mind. _

_"I can't do it," the woman above him whispered, turning away so Robin could no longer see her. _

_"It's okay," the previous voice soothed, "these things come with time."_

* * *

Raven burst upright, tears streaming from her face as an alarm siren flashed around her, making the sterile white of the room glow red. She could see shadows in the room next door running, none foolish enough to enter the room while Raven's emotions crackled her power around her. She ripped the cords from her, hearing various beeps through the drone of the alarm. She gripped the sides of the bench she lay on, the MRI like machine behind her, and dipped her head taking in deep breathes. She couldn't let her emotions get the better of her again.

Just in her leotard, no damage was visible this time. It was as if she had escaped just in the nick of time. The room however drifted with a distinct smell of smoke and burn. If anyone was calm enough to notice, they would see the soft wisps of smoke disappear into the ceiling.

Raven sat calmly as the alarm shrilled on and on until, after an extended time, it cut off simply and the sterile white room was filled only with the sound of Raven's heavy breathing. By the time the alarm had finished, a hard fear had buried itself inside Raven, settling like a weight in her stomach.

Her wide eyes shot up at the sound of clicking heels on the lino floor. Dr. Jackson headed towards her. Through her make up, her face seemed pale and her bottom lip quivered slightly. She opened her mouth to speak, but Raven asked that key question before the doctor could offer any comfort.

"What was it?" Raven demanded, her monotone breaking with her desperation, "what did you find?"

Dr. Jackson stared Raven directly in the eye, her voice wavering as she started, "I'm sorry."

"What is it?" Raven insisted.

Dr. Jackson sighed, "it's not a dream. Someone is contacting you. Someone is telepathically implanting everything into your mind."

Raven's eyes searched the doctors, sensing that was not all, "and?"

"They're close," Dr. Jackson continued, "we tracked they were coming from Gotham. They're only a couple of blocks from this building."

* * *

Raven arrived at the co-ordinates Dr. Jackson had given her in no time, her head spinning with the amount of strain it had taken her to get there so quickly. But as she entered the room, she realized she was too late. The top loft of a run down apartment block had already been stripped of all belongings. Scraps of food packaging and receipts lay scattered across the wooden floor. The only furniture left was a mattress on the floor and a thread bare sheet laying over half.

Panicked, Raven threw rubbish aside as she dug for a clue, for anything that could tell her who this was. All she could find that stuck out to her, under the rubbish, was a pamphlet. It was all Raven could do to stop herself from crying.

_Welcome to Jump City! _the title read back to her.


	15. Chapter 15

_Robin felt that he was older. He felt now, in this memory, that his baby legs were stronger as they stumbled to run. But they weren't his legs; these were Raven's legs. And he had no control over them, even though he could feel their new muscles struggling to find this innate behavior. She giggled with some imaginary game. Robin could see she was imagining running through a field of tall grass and wild flowers, although the actual experience was foreign to her. It was something she had found in a picture book. All she really knew was the concrete tiles of this room: her nursery._

_Behind the colorful blankets and smiling faces of bears, Robin didn't fail to notice the concrete walls and the bars across the windows. It seemed ridiculous to put his child in a prison cell; what were they afraid of? Although deathly pale with patches of purple hair, she was still a bright, bubbly and happy baby girl. It warmed him to know Raven had run and laughed carefree in her life.  
_

_Suddenly, there was running feet on the floor. Raven's slow reflexes only managed to turn her head to the door to see a man open the door and slam it closed behind him. He fumbled with the keys, his hands shaking so heavily he could barely grasp the right key. But eventually he locked the door with slow, deliberate movements and with a deep breathe, turned to stare down at Raven. His eyes were darkened with hatred and Robin's own heart skipped a beat. What was this man's intentions?_

_Hands began to bang on the door behind him, screaming, "Juris! Stop this!" _

_He didn't blink to them, he just walked briskly forward and grasped Raven roughly by the back of her clothes. The rough contact caused Raven to cry and Robin to mentally scream. From his pocket, he brought out a bottle and uttered, "Azarath Mentrion Zinthos," before smashing it into the base of Raven's crib. Light burst forth and a portal opened, the other side only darkness. Raven's panic increased and resulted in screams, only increasing the urgency of the slamming on the door. _

_"Juris! Stop!"_

_Robin panicked himself could only scream in Raven's head, "Let her go!" Was he trying to destroy her?_

_The man held Raven roughly above the new portal, shaking Raven's flaying form with his nervous hands. _

_"This is for the best," he encouraged himself, "this is for the world. For the world of mortals."_

_Raven's emotions screamed wildly and Robin suddenly was aware what reason they had to fear Raven. Like a small lock, her fear unlocked a black torrent of energy, knocking Raven out of harms way and Juris to fall straight over the crib. The crib and him tumbled over, a blast of black energy and white from Juris puzzle. The room suddenly settled into a mess of tatters, no Juris and a sobbing baby Raven. _

_The door gave way and four cloaked figures ran into the room. One ran immediately to Raven and scooped her up, consoling her with sweet quiet words. The others milled around, not daring to speak first. When Raven was quiet, the one holding her spoke. _

_"Fetch Arella. From now on, Raven will be under my personal care and mine alone," she said.  
_

_"But Azar-"_

_"And that's all," Azar interrupted._

_Robin searched but through Raven's eyes, Juris seemed gone for good. _

* * *

_A few years older, Raven sat on a tall stool, kicking her feat in front of her. The woman, Azar, in front of her sat patiently, waiting for Raven to understand. Her hands were rested on her lap, staring down at the young girl with hints of love. _

_"I'm going to hurt all those people?" Raven whispered, the idea not fully sinking with her young age. _

_"Yes, dear child," Azar confirmed._

_"But... if I don't want to..." Raven whimpered lightly, the idea not sitting well with her. _

_"Raven, we cannot choose our destines," Azar smiled, sadness climbing into her eyes, "but we can choose who we are. Raven, dear, no matter what you can still be good."_

* * *

_The familiar face of Azar etched into Robin's own mind as he viewed her influence over Raven. Fitting in with the familiar look of the people of Azarath, Azar's long purple hair and purple eyes matched those of Raven. Her tan skin, opposite to Raven's, matched those of the rest of Azarath. Robin began to learn the differences Raven saw; the crows feet etched into the corners of her eyes, her thin lips on a long, angular face. And her eyes, the only ones that meet Raven with no fear. They only saw her with warmth and love._

_Raven spent most of her young life with this women, whose own power boggled Robin's mind. Her leadership over Azarath was unquestionable, and Robin felt himself sharing in Raven's love for her. Flashes of their hours spent together floated through and the amount Azar had sacrificed for Raven made her a saint to Robin. Robin hoped Raven would introduce them one day. She needed to be thanked, especially for the love she gave surpassed Raven's own mother._

_Raven saw her mother, mostly at dinners. But her contact was nothing but stiff and formal with polite inquires across the table. It aged Raven before her years and it angered Robin that her childhood appeared so short, like his own. As she grew older he could feel her powers becoming even stronger and her emotions more complicated. But Azar was always there, providing those solutions for Raven. So Raven didn't have her first big incident until she barely reached a double digit age.  
_

* * *

_Raven sat in Azar's room, her back to her mentors book with her head bent deep into one of the many books. The words made little sense to Robin, but he had the faint notion Raven was learning to leave her body to enter another. Such powers were frowned upon by the general Azarath population, as really most powers were in the peaceful community. But Azar never was so strict with Azarath beliefs, especially when it concerned Raven. _

_Raven, with this knowledge, had specific intentions. Getting older, Raven was becoming wiser and thinking complicated questions. Questions Azar refused to answer yet she knew one person who could answer them. Maybe she could enter her mothers mind; learn why her mother would create such a monster. Why she would create someone like _her, _that would destroy lives-_

_Screams._

_Collective screams echoing down the hall, met with stamping feet. _

_And Raven sensed the collective dread. She stood, the book dropping from her lap into a dull thud on the floor. Why had Azar not returned to her room yet? Raven didn't think as her feet began to run. _

* * *

The book sucked the image away and snapped its cover neatly closed. Robin sat upright in his own body, staring down at the book as his mind clocked over with what had just happened. One pressing question jumped to his mind; that couldn't be the end. So why had it chosen to stop now? A gentle knock on his door brought his attention away.

"Robin?" Raven asked, her voice wavering.

"Raven?"

Robin looked to the darkened sky outside. It couldn't have been that late, could it? How did Raven get home so fast? He felt like he had just waken from a deep sleep. Yawning, he stretched as he walked over to open his door. Raven's tear filled eyes and quivering lip immediately held his attention, and before she could speak he knew the news wasn't good.

"Raven, I'm-"

Raven interrupted him by holding out her arms. They were unsure like her eyes, which flickered across her face. They held all the fear and uncertainty; all of her insecurities put out for him to see all. He could feel their bond, that normally unreadable attachment tugged gently. Robin had never seen Raven so vulnerable and open. Robin accepted and took the shaking Raven into his arms.

"We'll find them," Robin whispered, resting his chin on her shoulder.

Robin felt that feeling; a deep swelling in his chest as he held Raven. It fluttered in his chest, along with the heavy worry and concern for the girl fighting her sobs in his arms. Robin didn't realize the full implication of those feelings then, under the mess of his worry. The green eyed alien girl however, hidden from sight around the corner, knew the full implications of the twist in her heart as Robin lead Raven back inside his room.


	16. Chapter 16

"They're in Jump?!"

Robin felt it hard to control his temper. He was so worried, and the bad news did nothing good for his sensibilities. Raven, sitting as comfortably as Robin could make on his bed, could only nod in reply. He ran his fingers repeatedly through his hair, getting greasier and greasier as he kept repeating his habit. He paced only a small length, stopping and shaking his hands when he saw Raven's unease. His own panic wasn't helping Raven's. It was time to take a leaf out of Raven's book and control his emotions. He sighed, breathed deeply and sat on the corner of his bed.

He looked to Raven long and hard. Her clock was over her face, so he couldn't see her expression. But she was shaking slightly, occasional black sparks flickered from her. She was in a bad way and Robin scrabbled for a solution. What had he learned these last few days with Raven? To take it slow, wait for her and distractions were good. It killed him inside, not to hatch a plan then and there to _destroy _this culprit. But he needed to do what was best for Raven.

His eyes scanned, desperate to find something to distract. His eyes landed on his open window and on the water outside.

"Wanna go to the beach?"

That took Raven by surprise. She lifted her head enough for Robin to see her surprised eyes.

"But it's the middle of the night."

"So?" Robin smirked, "come on Rae, live a little."

She frowned, staring out the window in thought. It was a hot, humid night after the storm before, but that was the only reason she could think of Robin wanting to go to the beach. Robin didn't give much time for her to think, gently taking her hand and pulling her towards the window. He climbed onto his window still and as he jumped off, Raven grasped his other hand and floated in the direction of the beach.

Raven's eyebrows were tight in confusion. Why on earth would Robin want to go to the beach, and now of all times? But Robin's aim was working; Raven was too confused and curious about Robin's request to think about little else. Robin had discovered a little weakness in Raven. She could be distracted from her emotions by other emotions. The only problem was Robin was making this up as he went. He had no idea what his next move was.

Raven touched Robin's feet down on the sand and floated over in front of him, touching down on the sand herself. She turned to him, one eyebrow raised. Robin could only see her eyes, staring at him quizzically.

"I thought..." Robin trailed off, his eyes turning to the water, "we could meditate. On the water."

Raven's eyes flickered over to the water, her shoulders dropping to relax slightly. Meditation, something that always made her feel better and in such a serene place at night.

"That's a great idea Robin," she agreed, giving Robin a small smile.

* * *

Raven didn't know how long the two had floated above the gentle tide, but it had been a few hours. She had checked often in the beginning, making sure Robin hadn't fallen asleep. He seemed quite well rested, unlike Raven. Raven was struggling to keep her heavy eyes at bay, the intense fear of what would happen if she slipped off to sleep. But the meditation helped. In the quiet of crime, Raven realized she had been slack in her meditation. It focused her emotions and made her focused, stronger. With whatever was coming, she knew she could handle it if she just kept her meditation up again. She would be ready.

Raven realized as she approached the end of her meditation that Robin probably wasn't tired as a result of the book. She wondered how much he had seen. She noticed it, sitting on his desk. But she was too afraid to ask him of it. What if he had rejected it at the first memory, decided that's not what he really wanted?

Raven was too busy thinking to notice Robin. He'd sense that change in her, where she had finished meditation. Sitting there for a few hours patiently had made him mysterious.

"Hey Raven."

Raven opened her eyes to see Robin leap at her, tackling her into the water. Raven let out a yelp as both Titans crashed into the water. Raven's shock causing a tidal wave to wash over water to their left. Raven emerged from the water to a laughing Robin.

"Robin," Raven scolded, "you can't surprise me like that. My emotions..."

"Look around you Raven," Robin referred to the vasts amount of ocean around him, "there's nothing here to worry about."

Raven gazed across the ocean until her eyes landed on Robin, a sly grin crossing her face, "almost nothing."

Suddenly a jet of water shot up from under water, causing Robin to yelp as he flew into the air and crashed back into the sea. He emerged to a chuckling Raven, a smile crossing Robin's own face.

"You're dead," he replied, paddling over to give her a weak splash in comparison.

"This isn't something you want to start Robin," Raven playfully warned, taking off her cape in preparation.

She left it floating up in the air beside her. Robin grinned, accepting her challenge by taking off his own cape and tossing it on top of Raven's.

"Your on."

Accepting a big attack, he was surprised when Raven simply splashed him back. He coughed and Raven laughed loudly, her emotions stirring the surf around them. Robin grinned largely. It was one of the best feelings, seeing Raven free with her emotions and not have to worry about the consequences. He made a special note to take her to places like this more often, where she could let her emotions free without consequence.

"Hey Raven," Robin grinned, an idea forming from the increasingly choppy surf, "ever rode a wave before?"

Raven meet his suggestion by lifting them both up on top of a large wave. Both Titans screamed in exhilaration as the wave raced across the sea, stopping suddenly to cause both Titans to fly through the air. Both crashed back into the surf, emerging for Robin to cheer Raven on as another wave picked them up. Raven's emotions turned the surf, occasionally shooting water at nothing, but nothing more.

* * *

Raven's laughter calmed down to her usual neutral expression as she took control of her powers again. By the time they flew back into Robin's room, only a small trace of a smile was left. It was a bit shocking, seeing Raven so seemingly out of character, laughing and even being a bit daring. It was all beginning to connect for Robin, the true extent Raven was not allowed to feel in fear of her powers. She'd been made afraid of them all her life, all those years being trained to suppress them. Raven was impossibly strong, Robin was beginning to conclude.

Robin fetched a towel from his cupboard, jokingly beginning to dry Raven's hair for her. She took the towel from him with a smile and began to dry her hair properly. Robin took their capes and, making a make shift clothes line from rope from his utility belt, hung them up to dry by the window. Grabbing a towel for himself, he grabbed some spare tights and a shirt. Becoming more serious, Robin dug to the very back of his closet and pulled out some sweats. As he turned back to Raven, she sensed the serious change in his attitude.

"I don't want you to be alone tonight," he replied bluntly, holding out a pair of grey sweat pants and a white shirt for her, "you can have my bed tonight."

Raven blushed lightly, quietly grateful Robin had suggested it. Although she felt stronger from meditation, she still couldn't face her room. Plus, she still wanted her friend to protect her from her dreams, like he had before.

"Where will you sleep?" she asked.

"I think I've got something more important than sleep," he replied with a small smile, indicating to a certain blue book on his desk.

Raven nodded gently, concern closing her eyes as Robin turned and exited the room. Robin only left to change into dry clothes in the bathroom. But when he returned, Raven was asleep on his bed, dressed and damp hair spread across his pillow. He guessed she was more tired than he thought. He smiled warmly at her sleeping form, hanging up her belt and leotard on the line before turning to his desk.

He didn't know how to pick up where he left off. But the book knew. She simply sat in his chair and the book flipped open on its own, light engulfing Robin.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Warning: **Implied graphic violence. Only implied, not fully described. This is were that T rating comes in. :)  
With Azar's death, I couldn't find any info. on it. So accept my creative interpretation. :)  
And again thanks for all the reviews! They make my day._

_Raven was running, running as fast as she could as the panic and fear of the others she over passed pressing heavy on her. They saw her running among them and, knowing her importance to Azar, let her pass before them. Not that Raven was paying too much attention to anything else. Her brain was scrambling for the sense of Azar. But she couldn't find the woman with her mind. Not a trace._

_She made it to Azar's office, where a large crowd had formed in the doorway. A number were fighting to see, muttering and murmuring. But there were leaders in the door, commanding everyone stand back. Raven ran to the group without pause._

_"Move!" she yelled._

_One leader saw her above the crowd and his eyes widened._

_"No Raven! Stand back! Someone pull her back!" he screamed desperately. _

_Raven ignored it all and screamed one last time, "MOVE!"_

_Her powers burst before her, knocking everyone to the ground. Raven ran through them. _

_"No Raven!"_

_Raven burst through the doors into the room. Robin saw surprised faces and felt bursts of panic. But then a simple white light engulfed his vision. Robin paused confused. He could still feel Raven's breathe deep and panicked. He could feel the fear and sorrow creep through her, the panicked whispers of those around her unsure of what to do. Robin didn't know why he couldn't see, but as he felt the horror run through Raven, he realized why. What she was seeing, whatever it was, was truly horrific. It was something she was sparing Robin from witnessing._

_His vision returned as the man from the door pulled Raven by her shoulders to face him. He held her firmly by the shoulders, staring into her eyes. He felt Raven's panic scream through her, increasing as the horror played over and over and over._

_"Raven, focus," the man commanded, low and steady, "you can't let your emotion over take you. You have to control them Raven. Breathe and chant."_

_Raven tried to grasp her sobs, tried to steady her shakes. But every time she tried to chant, only another sob broke free. Her energy around her crackled with black sparks. She tried, she tried so hard, but she felt her age. She felt young, weak and pathetic. And she felt anger, true unbridled anger to that thing. That thing who had done something so despicable to Azar..._

_"Raven?" the man cautioned. _

_She would rip them, hurt them like she hurt Azar. She would kill. Suddenly everything went black and a fury swept through Raven like a wild fire. Robin had trouble finding his own emotions. All he could feel was anger and hate._

_Through the black he heard screams, flashed of tentacles and teeth grasping what it could around her. He felt Raven was towering over everyone, seeing glimpses through four eyes. _

_He heard Raven's demonic voice command, "I'll kill them! How killed her?! Who killed Azar?! Who killed my only friend?!"_

_Suddenly a heavy weight to Raven's neck, meet with searing pain. In shock, Raven opened her eyes to normal. The anger dissipated as in shock, Raven reached to her neck. Something was protruding from her neck, a small sharp round disk. She pulled her hand back to see it covered in blood. _

_Her eyes turned, confused and hurt to the leaders surrounded around her. Most were bloodied and bruised in some way. It must have taken sometime for someone in the peaceful community to find this one weapon. She had no way of telling how long her anger took control for. Raven was aware of what this disk did, she'd been shown and threatened with its use if she couldn't keep control. She began to feel her vision blur already._

_She reached for the disc again and with a cry, pulled it from her neck and let it clatter to the ground. In hurt and fear, her eyes landed to those of her own mother. The woman who was suppose to care, stared back with deep concern but did not make a move towards Raven. No one did. _

_Raven wobbled, her gaze didn't faultier from her mothers. Raven never realized it until now, but she needed her mother. She needed her while blood poured from her neck and the closest person she had ever loved lay gruesomely beside her. She reached her arms out for her, her eyes pleading. But instead her vision gave. Raven was unconscious before she hit the floor.  
_

* * *

_Raven sat in Azar's room, her blankets pulled tight around her body. Her neck was heavily bandaged. She refused anyone to come close enough to her to heal it and refused to do it herself. She rarely left Azar's room. Often Robin would see flashes cross her mind; white skin, blank eyes, various twisted features, and blood. So much blood. But never the full picture, which he knew Raven could not rid her mind of. Soon, the books and sculptures of this gloomy room would become her own room and then eventually part of her Titans room. The gloom and her things made her feel closer to Azar. Soon too, Raven would learn to comfort herself in these things._

_Azar's teaching duties were split among various monks and leaders. Many she had seen in passing but never spent time with one to one. But most of them had families and friends of their own. They only taught her and left without another word. Only two tutors made an impression on Raven. When it came to Raven's general earth studies, including Earth history to reading and spelling, Raven was surprised to see her own mother enter her room. She never spoke outside of study to Raven, only gave her lesson and left. The second was the man who held Raven back in her incident. His name turned out to be Leon. He lead her in daily meditation and at the end, would always try to convince Raven to leave the room with him. When Raven refused every time, he too would leave._

_Raven had never felt so alone. _

* * *

The book flipped it's cover closed and Robin sat with his hands on his laps. He assumed the book calculated this was the most he could take for now. He sat there in silence, his head bowed slightly. It was his own way of morning the woman who'd been a mother to Raven. He felt Raven's loss, and it stung extra in remembering his own. It was the one thing he found he could truly relate to Raven. He turned to Raven's still sleeping form, lit in the morning sun.

Curious, he walked over and gently brushed Raven's lilac hair hair aside. Sure enough, a thin scar remained behind Raven's ear, trailing parallel to her jaw. No one would know it was there normally. It suddenly occurred to Robin that Raven was revealing very intimate details about herself. No one else not there would know the cause of that scar. No one would know it's true significance. Robin felt a surge of emotion through him, settling it's weight in his chest.

Without thinking, Robin bent down and gently kissed Raven's scar. His lips lingered on her skin for a moment before he straightened away. Once he stood, he realized the full implications of what he had done. He turned scarlet and quickly exiting the room, embarrassed in his actions. What possessed him? What would Raven say?

Robin entered the Titans living room to find Cyborg flipping pancakes and Beast Boy bent over the counter, obviously supervising the production of something vegetarian appropriate. Starfire, who he didn't see then, was sat hunched on the opposite side of the room. Her arms were crossed and eyes glaring at their leader.

"Hey Robin," Beast Boy greeted cheerfully.

"What's with the special breakfast?" Robin inquired as he joined Beast Boy leaning on the counter.

On the counter was arranged a number of special treats Cyborg rarely made for the Titans, with numerous berries, fired banana and other goods to accompany the pancakes.

"I saw the T car in the garage this morning. Assumed she was home and thought I'd do something special," Cyborg replied, a serious expression on his face that counteracted his action of flipping pancakes.

Robin's own face took Cyborg's expression in understanding of his concern.

"I think we'll meet for a team meeting after breakfast to discuss our next move based on Raven's results," Robin announced, "and resume our training schedule this afternoon."

Cyborg and Beast Boy nodded in agreement, Starfire turned away in petty punishment. But Robin's last request was what shocked the team.

"Tonight, we'll also hang out as a team."

"But don't we always hang out?" Beast Boy quizzed.

"Yea, why specify Robin?" Cyborg asked.

"It's important to Raven at the moment that we don't focus solely on whats going on. She needs time away from all of this too."

Beast Boy and Cyborg nodded in agreement. Starfire just let out a large huff. This, finally, drew Robin's attention. Why was Starfire angry? It slowly dawned on him that he was suppose to talk to Starfire. And that he'd forgotten since he found the book. His cheeks bloomed in shame.

"And we'll talk. After our meeting," Robin added.

"I think yes," Starfire agreed, a smug grin crossing her face.

* * *

When Raven awoke, two things occurred to her almost immediately. The first, that she was in Robin's room. The second, that she hadn't had her nightmare all night. She lay in Robin's bed, a small smile on her face. She could smell the scent of Robin all around her. It caused those little shivers down her skin. The first time, when Robin had touched her hand, they surprised and scared her. Now, they felt good and warm. Raven wanted to feel them, these little tingles.

She left the bed and floated over to his window, staring out at the sea as a light blush crossed her checks. Raven couldn't lie to herself, she had to accept her emotions. She was beginning to like Robin more than a friend; much, much more. Surrounded by parts of him though, in that moment, it was one of the best feelings she'd ever felt.

She clutched the front of Robin's shirt close to her chest. She just wanted to hold onto this emotion for just a moment longer. She knew when she'd left she'd have confront her problems; that there was someone out there who either wished to harm her or use her for harm. And it was something she would have to confront, much sooner than later.

A gentle knock on the door took Raven's attention away to see Robin in the doorway. Both Titans blushed when they saw each other, but for slightly different reasons. Robin's was half his sneaked kiss, half the sight of Raven in his clothes.

"You might want to hurry. We've got a full day today."

Raven nodded. Both gave each other a quick look before Raven quickly snuck off to her room.


	18. Chapter 18

Gathered around the kitchen counter and dirty dishes, all five Titans after breakfast began to discuss their options. Raven had to take a moment to look away, feeling overwhelmed by the support of her friends. It had been no question that her problem was all of their problem. It touched her, made her realize how truly special her friends were. It also made her news of the culprit easier to tell.

"In Jump?" Cyborg breathed in shock as Beast boy scrunched his eyes and scratched his head.

"Tell me, do we know the who?" Starfire inquired.

Although envious of Raven for what she witnessed the night before, Raven was still a friend she cared deeply for. She too wanted to track and stop the culprit causing Raven harm. Besides, she'd get her answers from Robin soon enough. He had to give her that much in their approaching talk.

"No," Raven replied steadily, eyes drifting down, "I have no idea who this is. They speak sometimes, so I'm sure they are male."

"But not positive," Cyborg replied.

Raven shrugged, "you never know. They sound male to me."

The Titans sat in silence for a moment, each in their own thought before Robin took action.

"Cyborg, I want you to check the city database. See if you can find any recent registrations or anything indicating someone just moving here. Raven, I want you to sit down and write about your dream. Any clues to who this person could be. Beast Boy, I want you to prepare the first sequence of the obstacle for this afternoon. We'll all meet at one for combat practice. Make sure you have lunch before hand."

Raven and Cyborg nodded while Beast Boy scratched his head in confusion.

"But what are you and Star going to do?" Beast Boy asked.

Robin scowled slightly, "Star and I need... to talk."

"Trouble in paradise?" Beast Boy teased, waggling his eyebrows.

Cyborg frowned and looked briefly down at Raven, who had pulled her hood over her head. Underneath her hood, her bottom lip quivered. Raven's budding new feelings, still only in their infancy, already in danger? How could she be so foolish to forget about Starfire? Didn't they just go on a date together? Raven felt crushed. She could barely look at Robin as he disbanded the team, him and Starfire heading for the roof. Alone in the living room Cyborg and Beast Boy disbanding to their jobs, Raven floated over to the window and stared out. She had a task, she kept reminding herself. Think. Think about that dream and not what could be happening on that roof. What could be happening to destroy what she'd just discovered...

Her eyes hardened as, using her powers, she pulled a pen and notepad from the kitchen draw. She'd been assigned a job. Now was not the time for romantic matters. Raven crossed her legs and began to write any minuet detail she could think of. Anything could be evidence. Even pulling back her sleeves, she looked long and hard at the marks of Scath. Anything to catch who ever it was they were dealing with before...

* * *

Robin sat uncomfortably on the edge of the roof, the alien princess seated beside him expectantly. What had he gotten himself into? What was he suppose to say? He didn't even know what Starfire expected. He went on one date with her and that hadn't gone so well. Did she think their feelings were at something more?

Starfire cleared her throat expectantly and Robin knew he had to say something.

"Look, Star…" he stalled, scratching the back of his neck, "you're really a beautiful, stunning girl and…. a ray of sunshine. I don't know what the team would do without you."

Starfire flushed in pleasure, not understanding in her naivety the cliché move for bad news.

"But with what's happening with Raven, we shouldn't…" Robin trailed off and Starfire finally got his meaning.

"But Robin-" Starfire whispered in protest.

"I know," Robin interrupted, "I know that, through the years, we've had a… flirtatious relationship. You're really beautiful and you made me feel... I don't know… good about myself with the attention you gave me. I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression…"

"It's Raven, correct?" Starfire huffed, crossing her arms and glaring at Robin.

Robin spun to her bewildered, "what?!"

"Friend Raven," Starfire clarified, her eyes glowing greener as she spoke, "you seem to be closer. Much closer, yes. Maybe you wish to watch the movies and eat the pizza and do the talk with her. Maybe you wish to see friend Raven more in your room like last night, yes?"

She watched as Robin's face turned scarlet, his mouth hanging open.

"Do you kiss friend Raven? You don't wish to do the kiss with me."

"Star-"

"No Robin!" Starfire interrupted, eyes and hands glowing as she stood to tower over him, "I am no fool! And I will not be made a fool of!"

Robin gulped as Starfire smashed the ground in front of Robin with a star bolt before shooting off in the sky. Robin watched her as she left, feeling more and more awful as she got further away. He didn't mean to hurt Starfire, he didn't think a simple date would. And nothing was happening between him and Raven... right?

* * *

Raven, after thinking hard on the minimal details of her dream, had fallen asleep by the window of Titans lounge. She lay on the floor with the notepad rested underneath her head. In her dream she stood in her field, but there was a difference: the white flowered ornamental peach tree was on fire, but nothing else. The flames flickered and ate the beautiful white flowers, but didn't spread and didn't attack Raven. She just stood and watched the flames dance as a few embers drifted off in the wind, brushing her hair and cheeks.

This dream was the most unsettling one. It seemed like the calm before the storm. Like a calculating move before everything turned. Raven watched, her brows furrowed and her fists clenched. She was ready; she had no choice.

Raven was awoken by a gentle shake on her shoulder by Robin. Dazed, she sat up and sleepily rubbed her eyes.

"Hey," Robin smiled at her gently, "want lunch?"

Raven nodded as Robin disappeared. Raven sat up, pulling the notebook off her cheek, which had been stuck while she lay. She could hear Robin banging around in the kitchen but didn't look over to see what he was making. She just continued to stare out the window until Robin returned with a plate of sandwiches and a bowl of sliced apples.

"Nice talk with Star?" Raven asked, trying to be nonchalant as she bit into a sandwich.

"No," Robin sighed, settling to sit next to her, "she... ran off."

Raven tried not to smile as she looked at Robin in mock shock, "but I thought you two..."

"Apparently she did too," Robin replied, staring out the window, "but I just don't feel that way about her. I mean, she's beautiful, but, I don't know..."

Raven turned to hide her bright smile. But Robin noticed a sandwich beginning to float and raised an eyebrow. He picked up the notebook and smiled at Raven's tiny list.

"If only that book you gave me was as short as this. I might be done by now," Robin joked.

Raven spun her head to Robin, her smile dropping. Robin hadn't brought anything up about it yet. It made her uneasy to give him so much and not know a thing more. Robin looked to her and saw her expression. He thought for a moment before speaking.

"I miss Azar too," Robin began, "like I miss my own parents."

Raven's eyes dropped to the floor in sad memory, "why?"

"Because I know how that feels and I know how much she meant to you," he said, reaching a hand around her to rest on the small of her back.

The gesture was meant as comforting, but it also made Raven smile and her cheeks tint pink. Timidly, she leaned her cheek on Robin's shoulder. When he didn't protest, she settled here and closed her eyes. Robin stared down at her and smiled fondly. It made him forget about Starfire. Made him feel better.

"Don't you think you've had enough sleep today?" Robin joked as he bit from a sandwich in his other hand.

Raven laughed lightly as she nibbled on a piece of apple.

"They've been taking a while with that construction," Robin conversed, pointing to a tall building covered in scaffolding.

Raven opened her eyes to where Robin was pointing and had a noise in agreement when four red eyes flashed on the window pane. It caused Raven to gasp and Robin's eyes to widen.

"Did you see that too?" Raven demanded, turning to Robin.

Robin nodded, mouth agape.

_'I'm here Rae,' _that voice whispered in her mind, _'see you soon Rae.' _

In the distance the Titans heard the faint thunder of a distant explosion before the Titans alarms screamed to life.


	19. Chapter 19

Robin and Raven meet Cyborg and Beast Boy by the T car. With no sign of Starfire, they left without her. Normally Robin rode on his R cycle with Raven flying behind the T car. Today Robin climbed into the backseat next to Beast Boy, both watching Raven who sat in the front seat. Cyborg and Beast Boy kept casting glances at Raven, while Robin appeared to watch her constantly. It went unspoken what the Titans expected to find.

"I didn't have much luck on the databases," Cyborg said, filling in the silence, "without a name or anything, it's like finding a needle in a hay stack."

No one replied to Cyborgs information. Robin only noticed Raven's grip on the sides of her seat tighten. He knew Cyborg was just trying to help, but this wasn't the way to go about it. As Cyborg raced through the streets, Robin reached a hand forward and squeezed one of Raven's hand. He just wanted to let her know that they were there, not matter what. Raven took this gesture gratefully, not turning to look at him but squeezing his hand back tightly. When neither let go, Beast Boy looked over at the two curiously but didn't say a word.

They saw the smoke before anything else. People were running with various clothes and items over their faces and noses. Before the Titans could speak, Raven opened the glove box and dug around until she found face masks to distribute among them. All of them recognised the smell of burning petrol almost instantly. Among the maze of buildings, the Titans found the source: an upturned petrol tanker whose contents was currently alight across one of Jumps main streets. Cyborg pulled the T car away from the direction the smoke was drifting. Even there, the smoke made their eyes water as they climbed out. But besides the burning mess, things were too quite.

"Be on your guard," Robin commanded, his voice muffled by the mask.

The Titans stared in different directions, trying to see through smoke and buildings. Something was lurking, waiting; they could just feel it.

'_To your left Rae,' _the voice spoke.

Raven's head spun to her left, just in time to see a black aura slam against Cyborg.

'_Try your right.'_

A black blot shot out and sent Beast Boy tumbling on top of Cyborg.

_'Behind?'_

A kick sent Robin on top of this pile with a cry.

_'This is easier than I expected.'_

A large black aura the shape of a claw shot out from the smoke straight for Raven. Raven managed to pull up a shield to encompass her whole team before it struck, disintegrating against her barrier. Raven held her shield while her team members scrambled to their feet.

"Did anyone see them?" Robin asked.

All three Titans shook their heads.

"Did you notice their power?" Cyborg asked them, his eyes looking at Raven.

The other eyes turned to Raven. In response, she only tightened her fists and glared at the smoke in front of her. The smoke, unnaturally was coming to encompass around the team. Raven was looking, feeling for something. And once she had it, Raven dropped her shield. The figure wasted no time, shooting out in a blur aiming for Cyborg. But Raven was expecting them and launched for the figure, connecting a fist of black aura into their gut. The figure grunted, flying back to only melt away into the floor.

_'You'll regret that,' _the voice whispered in her mind.

"To your right Beast Boy!" Raven called.

Beast Boy quickly morphed into a kangaroo and, as the figure launched, Beast Boy kicked him in the chest. The figure grunted but flipped back, disappearing into the smoke.

"Above Robin!"

Robin pulled his staff and with a grunt, twirled and smashed his staff into the side of the figure. The figure feel back into the smoke, his outline visible to the team.

"Cyborg!" Robin called.

"On it," Cyborg replied evenly, pulling out his cannon and firing at the figure.

The figure cried out and then lay still on the ground. Raven held her hands above her, creating a raven of her black aura which flapped, clearing the smoke around the figure.

"Stand your ground," Robin warned.

The Titans held their battle stance as the smoke cleared. All were surprised when the figure began to clear. Raven had been correct; it was a male. But he was just a kid; much like them if not younger. His lanky schoolboy figure lay in the foetal position, his face covered by a mop of black hair.

"Is he dead?" Beast Boy asked bluntly.

Robin had to supress rolling his eyes.

"No," Raven replied, eyes narrowing, "he's still awake."

The Titans approached him on guard, but let Raven take the lead. She seemed to be seeing something they weren't. She stood a few feet away from the unmoving boy, watching him evenly.

"If you're going to steal my powers, you should guard you mind better next time," she spoke to him in her usual monotone.

"Sorry, I'll remember that next time," that voice from her dreams spoke aloud, "but I'm not stealing. At least not yet."

"Who are you?" Robin demanded, coming to stand beside Raven.

The figure laughed, resting up on his elbows but keeping his head bowed. His skin was pale, unnaturally pale against his torn dirty black jeans and grey t-shirt. His dirty blue chucks gave the impression of a teen Goth. But without his face, these were largely unidentifiable features.

"Well why don't I introduce myself?" he said as he stood, head still bowed.

His hand shot out and pressed to Ravens forehead. Flashes ran through Raven's mind before an all too familiar scene appeared before her. The city in flames, everyone gone.

"We can do this again Rae," the boy spoke, his head still covered, "we can be great. We can do something great."

Raven, recovering from her shock, tried to struggle from him. He grabbed her shoulder forcefully, pressing his hand harder to her forehead.

"Think of the power. Think of the glory. Join me Rae. We need-"

He was interrupted by a punch to the gut from Cyborg. The vision broke with his loss of contact. Raven groaned, stumbled slightly and held her head. Robin and Beast Boy each wrapped an arm around her waist for support. Raven's attacker lay sprawled on the ground again with an angry Cyborg pointing his sonic canon at him.

"Whatever you're selling, we aren't buying," Cyborg warned.

"I wasn't asking _you,_" the boy grumbled, climbing to his feet again.

"He can take a hit," Beast Boy commented.

"Yea," Robin replied, his eyes narrowed in confusion, "but why isn't he attacking?"

The boy stood to face them, his head still bowed.

"What do you say Rae?" the boy asked, taking a step closer, "you and me. We'll go and find the others. It'll be a family reunion."

"What family?" Raven growled, almost shooting daggers with her glare.

"Oh excuse me, where are my manners?"

He looked up to meet their gaze and all Titans jaws dropped.

"Raven…" Cyborg gasped.

"Why does he look like you?" Beast Boy finished.

His face, the same circle shape as Ravens. His eyes, wide like Ravens although coloured close to pitch black. His complexion, pale if not paler to Ravens. And that unmistakable chakra gem, siting in the centre of his forehead.

Raven was left speechless.

"Rae, my dear sister," he introduced, a small smile playing on his pale lips, "my name is Jesse."


	20. Chapter 20

"You never said anything about a brother Raven," Cyborg mumbled loudly.

"Brothers," Jesse corrected with a small smile.

Robin looked to Raven's surprised face, which was growing by the second as the realization sank in further. This information didn't connect with anything he'd seen. She'd seen Arella almost every day, surely she'd have seen signs.

"Because she didn't know," Robin answered Cyborg for Raven.

"Didn't know?!" Beast Boy cried out, letting go of his side of Raven, "what, did you just happen to not notice them at the dinner table growing up?"

His mind imagined Trigon and Raven sitting around a happy 50's dining table, baby brothers multiplying by the second. The idea that Raven didn't know was absurd to him.

"Well, technically we're half-brothers," Jesse corrected, his head tilting as he gazed at Raven shocked face.

"What half?" Cyborg asked sternly, referring to which parent.

"The best half," Jesse replied with a smirk, sharply shooting Cyborg with a ball of black aura and jumping out of his line of shot.

He appeared to be about to disappear when Raven cried out, "wait!"

He turned, a slight smirk on his lips, "ready to join up already Rae? Really, you're ruining my fun."

"Why?" Raven asked, pushing Robin away gently to approach him.

She really didn't know exactly she was asking. Why fine her now? Why try to hurt her? Why Trigon? Why him and her? Why all this? Jesse, seeing the confusion on her face seemed to know this as he answered.

"You're the key to all we're trying to accomplish," he said evenly, "I'm seeing you first because I know you need to get over this do-gooder faze before you join the right cause. So think about it Rae. I'll go and find our brothers in the meantime and we'll come back for you. We need you Rae. We'll do great things together; as a family."

With one last smirk, he began to melt away into the ground.

"Titans, go!" Robin yelled, running to the spot running to where he was disappearing.

Cyborg, however, was two steps ahead. He blasted Jesse square in the chest, causing the boy to fall back to the pavement.

"I don't think we're done yet," Cyborg snarled, canon still held at the ready.

"I said-" Jesse began, climbing to his feet before Cyborg knocked him down again.

"Cyborg…" Robin warned.

"What Robin?!" Cyborg snapped, "he thinks he can walk away after what he's been doing and I'm going to let him? After he's been hurting my family? I don't think so."

Jesse had been preparing to move. He chose this moment to dash but Cyborg was quicker. Another shot sent him again sprawled out on the pavement again.

"Did I say you could move?" Cyborg barked.

The three other Titans stared at Cyborg wide eyed. The Titan was growing increasingly brutal in his anger and frustration. They could only gape, scared by Cyborg themselves as the robot approached Jesse, his slow moving steps pounding on the pavement.

"You'll pay," Jesse growled, fists clenching as he sat up.

"What did I say?" Cyborg growled relentlessly, canon gearing up to shoot again.

Something passed quickly through the young villain that Raven detected immediately. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened to yell but it was too late. The young demons head snapped back to Cyborg, four red eyes blazing and suddenly grew ten times his size.

"_I'll end you!" _that demonic voice cried.

The Titans could barely take in everything in as rubble, benches, fire hydrants and anything his black tentacles could find flew at the Titans.

"Wha-," Beast Boy managed to begin before he found himself hit by a stray lamp post.

Jesse's eyes were directed solely on the mechanical Titan as his attacks continued, powerful but erratic and careless. Raven managed to form a black barrier around Cyborg as a neighbouring taxi flew in his direction.

"He doesn't have control of his powers!" Raven called, struggling to keep the shield up as the taxi exploded against it, "he's lost control!"

Raven's barrier broke as a stray tentacle wacked both her and Robin aside, sending them tumbling next to Beast Boy. Four red eyes narrowed in pleasure as a large black fist came up and struck straight in Cyborgs gut. The last Titan landed with a thud in front of his friends. All Titans, nicely bruised, raised their eyes to see that burning tanker raised in the air above them. Raven had just enough time to raise a barrier across her team mates before the tanker came crashing and exploding against it. It took everything Raven had to hold it up, but it still dissipated at the end. The Titan's received the end of the explosion, enough to knock them across the ground a few more feet.

Raven felt something sharp dig into the top of her arm, just below her shoulder. In her adrenaline however, she didn't notice enough to cast her eyes down. She only groaned and managed to raise her head to see the figure of Jesse in the smoke. His eyes, at first, were wide in shock. Seeing Raven's gaze, it dropped to a hard glare, his lips pressed together.

"Next time," he growled, looking briefly over at Cyborg before disappearing into the smoke.

Beast boy jumped to his feet, turning into a cheetah and ready to give chase.

"Don't bother," Raven replied, not moving a muscle, "he's already gone."

* * *

Starfire had heard the explosion from where she was, sitting on top of Jump's main highway bridge. She'd even seen the column of smoke climb into the air and her pendants glow in emergency. But she ignored it all, choosing to remain where she was and staring dejected out towards the sea. The rejection of Robin stung. She couldn't believe she'd spent so long pinned to one person for this to happen. Wasn't it supposed to be a happy ending by now?

She sat there for a long time. What was wrong with her? She was beautiful, wasn't she? Then why didn't Robin like her? Starfire was finding it hard to accept the rejection. It was not something Starfire had experienced before. Unsurprisingly, the beautiful alien princess had never had a shortage of interest. It hurt more, knowing she had liked Robin for so long.

It was almost sunset by the time Starfire decided to fly back to Titans tower. As she entered the tower, it seemed too quiet in the hall for it to be natural. Starfire felt calmer, her anger mostly replaced with hurt. But the quiet made Starfire feel uneasy.

Suddenly she heard a smash from the living room and yelling. Cyborg and Robin were yelling at each other and although Starfire couldn't make out what they were saying, their tone scared her. She turned down the opposite corridor, confused and worried. What had she missed?

By chance, Starfire walked past the infirmary where the door sat ajar. Peering in, she saw Raven sitting on one of the beds, fumbling with a bandage. She was attempting to bandage her arm with her other, which seemed to be near impossible. Her hand was shaking and, although her hood was over her face, Starfire could sense something was wrong. Wordlessly, she stepped into the room and took the bandage from Raven's hands and continued with the job. Raven didn't speak either, just let her take over.

"How are you feeling friend Raven?" Starfire asked gently, lifting her eyes briefly to try and see Raven's.

Raven paused, her face unreadable under her hood, before answering, "not good."

"The city trouble?" Starfire questioned as she finished up Raven's bandages.

"Not good," Raven repeated, her voice wavering this time.

Starfire gave a simple nod and looking up at Raven, leaned forward and gently hugged her friend.

"I am sorry," Starfire whispered to her friend.

"Why?" Raven asked confused.

"I was not there for you."

Raven replied by wrapping her good arm around Starfire to hug her back. It was something Raven rarely did for Starfire and it caused her to smile.

"I'm sorry too," Raven whispered, "for Robin."

Starfire nodded understandingly but didn't say anything more. The two female Titans hugged and forgave each other for conflicts they hadn't even voiced to each other. Both girls hurt, for the trouble happening and the boy they shared feelings for. But as they reminded themselves then, their conflict was not with each other. Starfire was the one to break the hug.

"Excuse me friend Raven," Starfire said gently.

Raven nodded and watched as Starfire turned and exited the room. Once in the hall, Starfire could hear the arguing as it picked up in volume. Her eyes suddenly flashed green in her anger as she stomped down the hall toward the yells and screams.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Author's Note: **Hello everyone. Sorry for the super late update. It is the last trimester of my degree and I kind of started off 'hitting the ground running,' so to speak.  
__But fortunately (for you that is) I got the evening off. Don't know if any of you readers would be aware at all but where I am in NZ, we've been having some earthquake problems of late. The recent one and it's aftershocks means I get to stay in bed, ride out the shakes and do things like write for you lovely people and even start a new story. (Ooohhh...)  
This chapter is of poor quality. It was never intended to be much but I hope it answers a few minor questions. Mid tri. break soon so if I don't update again soon, you'll get updates then. :)_

Since the Titans had returned to the tower, Robin and Cyborg had been locked in an all-out verbal war. What started as a simple scowl on the roof from Robin on the roof had escalated into a confrontation almost unmatched by any other argument seen in Titans tower. As Robin and Cyborg raged it out, Beast Boy hid behind the couch, too afraid to move. Raven had slipped away in the arguments beginning.

"Well what kind of leader lets a psycho like that run free?" Cyborg barked, towering over his leader.

"You were out of control!" Robin snapped back, not intimidated by his team mates tall stance over him.

"I was doing something! Unlike you!" Cyborg yelled in return.

"What? Provoking him so he attacked harder!"

The argument was unproductive and shot back and forth in a similar fashion. Both Titans were just confused and angered by it all in their concern for their friend. It was just convenient that they could vent their frustration out of each other and blame each other for failures they all felt.

The argument appeared to be reaching a climax that had Beast Boy cowering when a voice cut through screaming, "QUIET!"

Both Titans spun their heads to glare at the green changeling poking his eyes over the couch. He shook his head furiously and pointed to the other side of them. On the other side, having just entered the room, was Starfire with eyes and fists ablaze.

"Oh, about time you showed up!" Cyborg yelled at her.

Robin knew better. The sight of Starfire not only frightened him slightly but it dissipated his anger and replaced it with guilt. He knew why Starfire wasn't there.

"You are all acting like Zarpnarf," Starfire growled lowly, eyes squared on Cyborg, "friend Raven is hurt and you must stop the fighting. It does not help."

"Raven's hurt?" Beast Boy asked surprised.

Robin didn't waste any time and bolted in a run down the corridor. The three Titans watched him, the anger of the room dissipating around them.

"She kept that quiet," Cyborg mumbled as they followed behind him.

They entered the medical bay to find Robin seated on the bed next to Raven. He was cradling her injured arm in his lap, one of his hands wrapped around the mark of Scath. His head was bowed to look down at her bandage. Raven seemed to be keeping a poker face as she stared at his face. She seemed to be considering something, holding something back. These calculating eyes only focused on Starfire as the other Titans entered. Starfire meet her gaze and turned to study Robin with her own poker face, so unlike the normally expressive Starfire. Raven's reply was to gently disentangle her arm from Robin.

"I'm sorry," Cyborg broke the silence, feeling too guilty at this point to notice the silent interactions, "I got too carried away."

"I'm sorry too," Robin replied, "I didn't give enough to the fight."

"You're not too hurt?" Beast Boy enquired to Raven.

"I'm fine," Raven replied, rolling down her sleeve over the bandage, "just some loose shrapnel. I'll have it healed by tomorrow."

Starfire observed and nodded in approval. Things were getting back on track. The Titans rounded off their apologies and got down to business.

"So what is the plan?" Beast Boy asked as he flopped himself down next to Raven.

"Easy," Robin replied simply, "we find those brothers before he does."

"It's getting a bit late now to do anything," Raven commented, casting her eyes over to the window and the darkening sky.

"We should run a search tonight though. Find something about this Jesse, maybe run some DNA tests," Robin put out.

"I think we need dinner first," Cyborg commented, giving them all a smile, "I've got it."

"Hold on!" Beast Boy cried as he raced after his metal friend, "it better not be all meat!"

The air suddenly grew tense in the room with Starfire, Robin and Raven left. Raven could see Starfire gazing at the small distance between her and Robin and flickering back to Robin's face. Without saying a word, she turned to leave.

"Star-" Raven began.

"Friend Raven" Starfire addressed, pausing but her back to them, "I think if you feel a way, I think you should not worry about me friend."

"But Star-"

"There is no point in us all being sad. Happiness is rare and you deserve the happiness most of all Raven. You need some happiness in all of your sadness," she turned to Raven to give her a small smile, "you will always be my dear friend Raven. No matter what."

"Starfire?" Robin asked questioning.

But Starfire ignored him and exited the room. Confused, he turned to see Raven with her eyes welling up.

"Are you okay?" Robin asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah," Raven whispered with a small smile, lowering her head.

She, when jealous of Starfire, had been so quick to feel anger towards her. Now that things had reversed, Starfire had learned to let go and put Raven above her own feelings. She had learned to put her own anger aside for her friendship with Raven. Raven had never realized what a truly special friend she had in Starfire. Now that she thought about it, how special all her friends were. Calming herself, she turned to Robin and smiled, placing her hand over his. He smiled in return.

"Where are you up to in the book?" Raven asked.

This caught Robin off guard and his smile dropped, "just after Azar's death."

"Is my mother teaching me?"

Robin nodded.

"Good," Raven replied, standing up, "I think I'd like to share the next part with everyone, if that's okay."

She reached out her hand to Robin. Smiling again, Robin took it, entwining his fingers with hers.

* * *

It was just after dinner, as Starfire and Beast Boy finished cleaning the dishes that Raven quickly left the room and returned with that infamous blue book. Cyborg frowned and Starfire gasped upon seeing it.

"Friend Raven, not that book," Starfire protested, remembering when it shocked her.

"There's something I want to show all of you," Raven began, staring down nervously, "I think it might help in figuring out how Jesse came along if you understood how I… happened."

"Raven…" Beast Boy began, knowing all the Titans knew this wasn't a happy conception.

"If you feel you can't handle it-" Raven began.

"No," Robin interrupted, "we can handle it."

Cyborg and Starfire nodded in agreement. Beast Boy looked less convinced, but was pushed over to the couch by Starfire.

Raven sighed, her fingers tightening on the spine briefly in hesitation, before she loosened her grasp. She turned to the mask boy stood next to her and handed the book over to him.

"This was for you Robin. It's really yours to share."

Robin gave a slightly confused nod, accepting the book and held it delicately in his hands. In a renewed brisk pace, the two Titans joined their comrades around the couch. Taking a breathe, Robin's eyes connected with Ravens across the couch and opened the book. The light blinded all Titans, swallowing them into the awaiting memory.


End file.
